Come what may
by rinoass
Summary: Algo muy grave pasa con Ran..podra shinichi ayudarla? (nuevos capitulos...se me borraron todos los reviews..pero lo he vuelto a subir)
1. Default Chapter

Musa y chio chan..de nuevo empezando CoN fics compartidos os presentan..un fic romantico, trágico y enigmático..a la vez que profundo. Esperamos disfruteis, en lo bueno y en lo malo ;) (dejad reviews y asi ponemos mas capitulos mas pronto..jiji)

''**COME WHAT MAY..''**

Era una noche muy fría..nevaba como nunca en Japón. En la agencia del gran y famoso detective Mouri se encontraban el pequeño Conan, Ran y éste detective..dormido como siempre sobre su fría y sólida mesa..con la tele encendida. Conan estaba leyendo un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca, pensando en el ultimo caso en el que estaban metidos..quien seria el asesino? Le faltaba una pista... Mientras tanto, Ran estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana en pie, fría y callada, la puerta cerrada, y ausente de todo, como todos de lo que pasaba con esta misma.

'' _Siento ...que algo tan grave se viene encima mía...siento tanto dolor a mis espaldas...que esta pasándome?''_

Algo no iba bien, cosa que ni Kogoro ni el propio Conan habían notado.

''_Porque me siento así? Donde estas shinichi...donde estas...siento tanto dolor en mi corazón...no se..no se si podré seguir así...si doy alguna señal de mis absurdos presentimientos...Conan o papa se podrían preocupar..y Sonoko..Sonoko igual..estoy tan triste..pero no..yo tengo que seguir fingiendo..son simples presentimientos absurdos..no debo hacerles caso..''_

: mientras tanto..en las afueras de la habitación de ran..un escalofrío recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Conan Edogawa, haciéndole sentir triste.

''_ran?''_

Conan miró a su alrededor..y fijó la vista en la pared de su cuarto tras la cual se encontraría supuestamente Ran. Estaba confuso..últimamente..sentía como si algo malo fuese a pasar..pero que seria? Quizás solo un presentimiento absurdo?.. La mirada de conan se tornó fría...y sus gafas reflejaron la luna, ocultando sus ojos, mientras este, soltó el libro que tenia entre mano y se acercó a la ventana para mirar al infinito.

''_Malditos Gin y Vodka..maldita organización...''_

A la mañana siguiente todo iba como siempre, kogoro y conan se fueron con el inspector Megure, para terminar la resolución de un caso.

Kogoro: Ran no vienes? Normalmente siempre nos acompañas no?

Ran: No..hoy prefiero quedarme..tengo ..tanto que estudiar!

Kogoro se dispuso a irse, pero ran , mirando por la ventana, aparto en un momento sus ojos para mirar al chico que de repente estaba a su lado.

''Ran-ne –chan...daijobu?'' (todo bien ?)

''Co-conan-kun…si..to-todo va bien solo tengo que estudiar..vale ? ve con papa no te preocupes..''

''mm..''

Esa mañana, conan se fue, no sin estar algo preocupado por ran. Caminaba junto a Kogoro y al inspector megure, y se metieron en un coche en dirección a la casa donde dias antes se habia cometido un asesinato.

Megure: mouri?

Kogoro: ...

Megure: MOURI!

Kogoro escucho al fin la voz de megure, y le miró.

''_oh..perdone inspector..es solo que estaba pensando en otra cosa''_

''_que raro estas hoy kogoro..pasa algo? Que tal esta Ran?¡¡_

''_esta estudiando pero...algo me dice que no es solo eso''_

Mientras tanto..el pequeño conan, que viajaba atrás, interrumpió sus pensamientos detectivescos un momento..para pararse a pensar de nuevo en Ran..que? que pasaba con Ran?

Ran se levanto, cogió sus cosas, y se fue caminando hacia...el hospital?

Era de noche cuando Kogoro Mouri y Conan llegaron de nuevo a casa. No estaba ran? La mirada atenta de conan inspecciono asta el ultimo rincón..pero no..Ran efectivamente no estaba en casa.

Kogoro: que tarde que es..donde estará esta Ran metida! Tengo hambre! Espero que no se le haya ocurrido irse por ahí con ese penoso de kudo o algo así! Porque como sea eso!

Conan estaba ausente mientras Kogoro refunfuñaba en su mesa. Junto a la ventana, miraba confuso y algo preocupado hacia fuera..a ver si veía a Ran o algo..mientras se preguntaba..

''_donde estas ran?'' _

De repente, Conan salió de sus pensamientos, para ver a Ran al fin llegando a casa, con una mirada perdida, que advirtió la mirada del pequeño desde la ventana, y al verle, sonrió contenta, y Conan bajó corriendo a recibirla.

''_ra-nee-chan!''_

''_conan-kun…siento haber...''_

''_ran-ne-chan!(interrumpió el pequeño Conan) Estaba muy preocupado donde demonios has estado sabes la hora que es ? y si te pasa algo que! No puedes andar sola a estas horas! Que sepas karate no implica que..oh...''_

Conan paró..que decía? Las palabras que salían de su boca no eran propias de un niño de su edad!

Ran miraba a conan con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

''todo va bien conan..solo estaba entrenando y se me ha hecho muy tarde, no tienes porque preocuparte..ya te digo..fui a estudiar a la biblioteca pero luego al entrenar ..ya sabes...que se me ha hecho tarde..'' ( Ran caminó, y se adelantó a Conan, que quedó inmóvil ahí fuera...el roze entre los dos fue algo fuerte..cuando conan sintió como Ran le adelantaba sin mirarle siquiera..sin mirar atrás..se sintió algo confuso y triste..definitivamente algo iba mal con Ran..pero..que? Así, volvió su cara corriendo, para mirar como Ran subía las escaleras, y se paraba en seco.

'' _Daijobu..conan-kun.De-deja de preocuparte.'' _(su voz era temblorosa e insegura)

De fondo se escuchaban las voces de Kogoro y ran.

''Raaaannn donde te metes!que pasa?''

''ya voy papa!No pasa nada! Ya le he dicho a Conan que simplemente he tardado porque estaba entrenando y..ya sabes! ''

Conan estaba realmente preocupado..el no era tonto..era SHINICHI KUDO, el gran detective, .y algo iba mal con ran..eso era algo que se caía por su propio peso.

ran: CONAN-KUN! Sube que vas a coger un resfriado! La cena esta lista!

Era de noche..y Conan no podía dormir..miraba al techo de su habitación..y millones de preguntas le abordaban y le impedían conciliar el sueño., se quitó sus gafas..y pegó su mano a la pared que estaba junto a su cama, pared que daba al cuarto de ran..Ran dormía justo a su lado..y solo les separaba un muro..un estúpido muro..pero..que en realidad..era mas que un montón de ladrillos...era la maldita droga..la maldita organización..

''_Ran...''_

En la otra habitación estaba Ran..pegada a la pared..pensando en tantas cosas...sin poder apenas forzar una sonrisa.

FLASHBACK:

Araide tomoaki: Ran..no puedes seguir así..es peor para ti..deberías dejar el karate..y mucho menos esos casos..esas emociones fuertes..necesitas descanso reposo..

_Ran: que yo sepa..Tomoaki...no..es necesario tanta precaución por una simple pulmonía...dígamelo ya..que tengo ..exactamente por favor..(sus ojos brillaban y contenían ciertas lagrimas)_

_Araide: tienes arritmias muy fuertes...lo siento Ran pero..es algo que no se puede cambiar..es decir..que debes cuidarte que.. tu enfermedad es un virus que _

_Ran: es mortal?(interrumpió Ran)_

_Araide: Ran... profesionalmente no, sino ..como AMIGO, déjame decirte ran que..me tienes a tu disposición y que intentaré por todos los medios ayudarte en lo que pueda...porque verás Ran..esto.._

_Ran: to-tomoaki...no..por favor..esto es algo mio...deje fuera a mis apdres y a mis amigos...espero que..sepas..separar la amistad de tu profesión, y respetes esta decisión._

_Araide: ...eres valiente Ran, nunca habia conocido a nadie como tu... Respetare tu decisión..pero SOLO si me haces caso y actuas como te he dicho, cuidandote..es tambien parte de mi profesión..y además...como amigo que soy tuyo tambien estoy en mi derecho de preocuparme por ti, si? Eres una chica maravillosa y fuerte, y tienes que sacar todo tu coraje ahora ran..tus defensas estan muy bajas y van disminuyendo..la enfermedad que tienes hace que no se vuelvan a crear..asi que..debes cuidarte descansar..cualquier cosa puede desestabilizarte porque sin defensas.._

_Ran: lo sé.._

_Araide: ran..._

_Los ojos de tomoaki miraban sin cesar a Ran , que miraba hacia el suelo, aguantando las lágrimas.Tomoaki tomó la cara de Ran para hacer que este la mirase._

_Araide: Ran, lucha._

_Ran miro a tomoaki y sus ojos brillaron, dicho esto, se elvanto corriendo, y con una sonrisa , dijo ''moo arigato..'', y se amrcho corriendo de ese hospital._

_:.ENDFLASHBACK._

ran: ... shinichi...

Lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos. Tanta vida que quería..agarrarse a ella..continuar..quería ver a shinichi..lo deseaba tanto...solo verle, aunque solo fuera un segundo..Y...y...

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO...que tal? Pues...lo siguiente será espectacular.. ;)


	2. Come what may 2

Segundo capitulo

La llamada perdida

Chio chan: hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo..resulta que a musa se le a estropeado un poco el ordenador...jaja y entonces..pues lo sigo yo..espero os guste siento haber tardado.

Ran al fin se había logrado dormir, tras largas horas de incertidumbre y ansiedad.

Al día siguiente, ran se desperto corriendo..llegaría tarde al instituto! Salió de su habitación muy apresurada y se encontró con algo que le sorprendió, el desayuno estaba puesto en la mesa, y junto a él, estaba Conan, desayunando, que advirtiendo la presencia de la chica, giró su cara hacia ella, y le sonrió dulcemente ... konnichiwa, ran-ne-chan.

Ran le miró muy sorprendida..y se acercó a la mesa , se sentó y observó lo bien que estaba todo preparado.

Ran: co-conan-kun...has madrugado para preparar el desayuno?

Conan: hai! Como ayer te vi muy cansada..me desperté temprano, supuse que te levantarías mas tarde y si tenias que prepararlo tu...llegarías tarde!

Ran: conan-kun... (tras estas palabras, la mirada de Ran cambio a una enorme sonrisa hacia conan) Arigato gozaimasu.. dime..y papa?

Conan kun: ...durmiendo..¬¬ como siempre...

Ran: jeje..nunca cambiara! Es intolerable!

Tras unas risas, ran y conan cogieron sus carteras y salieron hacia el instituto.

Mientras caminaban, de repente conan sintio unos gritos a sus espaldas.

''conan-kun!''

se giró y vio a ayumi, a genta y a mitsushiko.

Genta: conan-kun!

Ayumi: konnichiwa conan-kun! Konnichiwa ra-ne.chan!1

Ran miro a los pequeño, y les sonrió dulcemente. Los niños se dirijían al colegio con conan, pero este, antes de irse, se detuvo, y miró a Ran. Su expresión se torno seria , y dijo:

''ran-ne-chan...si necesitas algo estaré cerca''

Ran se sonrojó un poco, la expresión de conan de repente tornó a otra..y le recordo en cierta manera a shinichi. Tras esto, conan se fue corriendo los los pequeños detectives, hablando con ellos y volviendo de nuevo a su expresión normal.

_RAAAANNN!_

Ran: uh?

Ran miró hacia atrás, una chica rubia corría hacia ella..era sonoko? Si efectivamente era sonoko, que se acercó a ella con una expresión de alegria y felicidad inmensa..

'' RAN! OHAIOOOOOOOO GOZAIMASUUUUUU!''

ran le devolvió el saludo, y cogida de su brazo, se fueron dirección a la escuela.

:..En el colegio...

En el colegio eran las 12 de la mañana, y sonó el timbre para el cambio de clase.

Ayumi: Wooo...que royo mas grande..la profesora no pare de mandarnos deberes! Casi no tengo tiempo para jugar...

Mientras los pequeños detectives comentaban sus asuntos, conan estaba en su asiento , constante, como ausente, con su mano sosteniendo su barbilla, mirando hacia la ventana..sumido en sus preocupaciones ...Hasta que de pronto, una voz le devolvió a la realidad.

''no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, ne?''

''uh?''

Conan se giró para ver a Ai mirándole fijamente a su lado, con una mirada seria ..como siempre solia tener.

''_a-ai!...me has asustado..''_

''_que pasa con Ran?''_

''_eim? Pe-pero como sabes tu que...''_

''_normalmente cuando pones esas caras es una de dos, o estas con un caso liado buscando una solución..o algo va mal con ran..pero es evidente que hoy no se trata de la primera opción..no?''_

''_vaya..tanto dicen mis miradas? U¬ ¬''_

''_uh? ...solo hay que conocerte un poco eso es todo!''_

''_bueno...es que...''_

''_...''_

''ES QUE? ES QUE? ( interrumpieron los pequeños ayumi, genta y mitsushiko)

conan: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ...nada nada...son tonterías..ejejejeej! (dijo conan colocando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza)

A la salida del colegio, los detective boys se despidieron de conan y de ai, que tomaban otro camino para ir a casa. Conan y ai caminaban cayados hacia casa del doctor agasa, el cual había llamado antes a conan para decirle que se pasase pues tenia algo importante que decirle.

''_y bien?'' (dijo ai volviendo su mirada hacia conan mientras caminaban de espaldas al sol)_

''_uh...bueno...es solo en cierto modo...bueno..no estoy seguro pero..algo malo pasa con Ran..eso si lo se..de lo que no estoy seguro es de lo que se trata sabes?pero...''_

''_...''_

''_pero...siento como si algo se apresurase..de manera muy rapida..tan rapida que no sere capaz de actuar..como..impotencia ante algo que se avecina..''_

''_...kudo.kun...''_

En este momento de la conversación, una voz irrumpió, lo cual hizo que de nuevo los dos jóvenes mirasen sorprendidos hacia donde venía el sonido .

''_EEEHHHH AQUÍ! AQUÍ! QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO AHÍ PARADOS?¿? ENTRAD! ''_

Se trataba del Doctor Agasa, que miraba a los dos jóvenes agitando su mano con energía. Dicho esto, conan retomó su mirada hacia ai, y le dijo ''bueno..olvídalo..es un estúpido presentimiento''.

Así pues, entró corriendo hacia casa del doctor Agasa, mientras Ai quedaba atrás mirando con cierta preocupación a conan.

Por otra parte, Sonoko y Ran salían del instituto.

'' _jajaj Sonoko! De veras le dijiste eso?''_

''_si! Le dije que me gustaba y ya esta! Y el me invito a una fiesta super elegante..van a ir miles de personas importantes! Y yo voy a ir con el! Con suteki! El guapo suteki! Aun no me lo puedo creer! Ah! Y me dijo que podia invitar a quien yo quisiera...así que os mandare invitaciones a ti y a tu familia!''_

''_valla! Eres muy amable ''_

''_siii y ahora he pensado que si fuese con los vestidos que tengo no lograría nada..así que quiero comprarme uno nuevo tan espectacular que deje a todos boquiabiertos! Dime ran, porque no vienes conmigo ahora de compras? ''_

''_uh? Oh veras sonoko..es que no puedo..le le----prometí a conan que ..que me quedaria ayudándole a resolver problemas de...matemáticas U''_

''_oh? Vaya...ese mocoso...no hace mas que molestar! Pero bien..si se lo has prometido..''_

Las dos chicas se despidieron, y Ran se quedó mirando como la alegre Sonoko se encaminaba en dirección al centro comercial con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

''_Sonoko...''_

Ran subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su casa, y al llegar arriba, se sintió raramente cansada, mas cansada de lo normal..que le pasaba? Se cansaba por todo..todo se le hacia sumamente eterno y pesado..cualquier esfuerzo insignificante hacia que se cansase repentinamente.

Tras descansar un poco, fue a preparar la cena, Kogoro seguía durmiendo como siempre sobre su mesa. Al llegar a la cocina, se dispuso a ponerse el delantal para empezar a cocinar, cuando de repente, un gran dolor la invadió, haciendo que se arrodillase con cara de dolor en el suelo, con su mano en el pecho...le costaba mucho respirar. Tras tranquilizarse un poco el dolor, Ran, conteniendo sonidos dolorosos, se puso en pie y salió a la calle, tras bajar las escaleras con grandes esfuerzos. Ya abajo, cogió su móvil y llamo corriendo a Tomoaki Araide, el cual le dijo que cogiese un taxi rápidamente y fuera hacia el hospital donde él estaba trabajando. Y así fue.

''_y bien profesor? Que es eso TAN importante?_

'' _tengo una novedad para ti! Un nuevo invento ;) ''_

''_de que se trata?''_

''_mira..esto don unos nuevos zapatos que ademas de llevar incorporadas las funciones de los que tu llevas ahora mismo puestos..la super propulsión...puedes hacerte saltar hasta 9 metros de altura!''_

''_p-pero que? ''_

''_pruébatelos! Pruébatelos!''_

Ai les miraba atentamente, pero ya cansada, dijo:

''_bueno..yo me marcho, tengo que ir a devolverle unos apuntes a Mitsushiko..ya los he copiado..así que ya volveré..tardaré lo menos posible..os dejo aquí.._ ¬¬''

Tras esto, ai se fue silenciosa hacia casa de Mitsushiko..pensando en Conan...en su preocupación..que podría ir mal con Mouri? Y porque le importaba tanto? Desde lo de su hermana no se habia preocupado por nada mas que ella misma..pero ahora ya no era ella sola..eran todos, Agasa, Shinichi, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsushiko, y no solo ellos, sino también Ran, esa chica cuyas palabras y cuya voz hacia estremecerse de cariño y ternura.

''_el doc-doctor..araide..me esta..es-es-pe-ran-do...''_

''_uh? (ai levanto la vista rapidamente tras escuchar esa voz...le era muy familiar, pero de quien era? Eh? PERO SI ERA RAN! Ai estaba justo en frente de las puertas del hospital central de la zona, y alli estaba Ran, a las puertas, dentro, hablando con la recepcionista, con un aspecto cansado y sudando. De repente, se cayó al suelo, y ai, haciendo intento de correr a ayudarla, paró al ver como el doctor araide corría hacia ella junto a la enfermera y pedía rápidamente una camilla. Ai estaba petrificada, los apuntes de mitsushiko se le cayeron al suelo. Sus ojos brillaban y su vista, estaba fijada en la distancia hacia Ran, que no podía verla. Ran..en esa camilla de repente, con una mascarilla de oxigeno y una expresión de dolor.)_

Dentro del hospital araide tomoaki trasladaba a ran rápidamente a una sala de urgencias, para inyectarle algunas vitaminas seguir dándole oxigeno, asta que su _corazón_ se estabilizase, mientras ran, aturdida y delirando...no hacia mas que repetirse a si misma :

''_shinichi...shinichi!''_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( En casa del doctor agasa...)))))))))))))))_

''_Ran?''_

_agasa: ran? Que dices shinichi?_

''_uh...oh..pe-perdone profesor agasa..voy a volver a casa se hace tarde vale? Adios!''_

''_espera shinichi te dejas el...(conan salió apresurado hacia casa cerrando de un portazo la puerta..sin terminar de escuchar a agasa)...invento..te dejas el invento ..que le pasara?''_

_((((((((((((((((((((((8))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))de vuelta a donde se encontraba ran.._

Ai seguía petrificada.

''_R-ran..''_

_A_i recogió los apuntes de mitsushiko y corrió hacia casa del doctor agasa, petrificada aun. Mientras corría, pensamientos pasaban por su mente..tales como..: _porque estaba ran alli? Que le pasa? Acaso esta enferma? Es eso lo que presentía kudo? Que debo hacer? QUE DEBO HACER? Tengo que decírselo a Kudo? Se lo digo? Pero ella no se lo ha dicho! No debo ser yo quien lo haga! No! Pero... pero! AHHHHHHHHHHHH (chocó contra alguien)_

''uh...pe-perdone no miraba por donde...KUDO!''

''Donde vas tan apresurada ai? Ya has vuelto? Porque vas como una loca corriendo de esa manera! Mira por donde vas mujer!''

''lo lo siento...si-si ya he vuelto voy hacia ca-casa del doctor Agasa...es-es que..''

''pero..y los apuntes?''

''a-apuntes?''

''que llevas los apuntes en la mano...no ibas a devolverlos?''

''uh? AH AH...ESQUE...esque al final no los necesitaba..adios kudo se hace tarde matta ne!''

''A-AI!'…..(Ai salió corriendo hacia casa del doctor Agasa )...que le pasa a esta? Uh? Bueno no hay tiempo, tengo que volver a casa!

Cuando conan llegó a casa, allí estaba Kogoro, dormido aun...(es un caso) . Rápidamente se pregunto por Ran, donde estaba? Su tono de voz llamándola iba cambiando hacia mas preocupación.

''ran?' ran? Estas aquí? RAN!''

''conan! Hola que pasa? Porque gritas así! Estaba en el servicio!''

Ran salió del servicio rápidamente, miró a conan y le sonrió''

''la cena esta puesta en la mesa..yo ya he cenado...voy a acostarme porque tengo mucho sueño..cuando termines de cenar despierta a papa para que valla a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo aunque sea vale?''

''oh...h-hai..demo...''

''que pasa?''

''no..no estas un poco pálida?''

''eh? Ah no-no es que tengo frío..voy a dormir...oyasumi onasai conan-kun!''

Ran cerró la puerta de su curto, y Conan, ya un poco mas tranquilo, fue a la mesa a cenar, y empezó a comer, pero ..mientras comía..su mirada se tornaba de nuevo triste y severa...aunque Ran actuara como si nada extraño pasase...algo pasaba seguro..de eso no cabía duda.

Mientras tanto, Ran seguía en su cuarto..en su cama...pensando..recordando lo mal que lo había pasado ese mismo día..

FLASH 

_Ran se despertó. Estaba en una camilla del hospital, y tomoaki araide estaba a su lado._

''_konnichiwa.ran-chan..que bien que por fin te despiertas..nos has dado un gran susto!''_

''_uhm...que..que ha...''_

''_dime..has hecho algún esfuerzo oh..algo?''_

''_bu-bueno...hoy ..he practicado algo de karate antes de volver del..''_

''_no puedes ran! Deja ya esas absurdas practicas! Es que no te das cuenta? Esos esfuerzos pueden acabar con tu vida! Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo la cosa se hubiese complicado..no ves que pierdes fuerzas? Y al perder fuerzas..todo va en cadena..tu corazón pierde oxigeno y le cuesta bombear, ve con mas cuidado y por favor tomate la medicación..hoy voy a dejar que te vayas ( por supuesto te dejo en casa yo ..te llevo en mi coche...pero mañana te quiero aquí en el hospital por la tarde para otra revisión me oyes?''_

_END FLASHBACK._

Ran: shinichi...

Fin del capitulo dos...que tal? Jeje..espero que os haya gustado, pondre el próximo pronto, y en el siguiente..conan se enterara de lo de ran! Y la manera en que lo hará estará muy chula...Gracias lectores! Prometo no tardar! jeje


	3. come what may 3

_Chio-chan: hola a todos! Ya esta aquí el tercer capitulo...tengo que decir que es un capitulo algo triste..o al menos esa es mi intención! Nada..muchas gracias por leer mis lectores! Espero que os guste..comentarios..a reviews ;) ah! Y para separar lugares o situaciones..uso los paréntesis..es que los otros símbolos no se me abren..un foyón! Jeje nada nada...os dejo leer._

_Tercer capitulo: La verdad_

Conan estaba en su habitación mientras Ran, en la suya estudiando y Kogoro dormía en la suya. Sabia que Ran estaba estudiando porque veía la luz del flexo por debajo de la puerta, así que aprovechó y salió cautelosamente de su habitación, hacia el cuarto de baño, y con el móvil, la llamo, con su pajarita dispuesta a imitar la voz de shinichi..la que debería ser suya propia..pero sin duda ..había desaparecido. Estaba entusiasmado ,a el también le hacia mucha ilusión hablar con Ran, porque el hecho de que la viese todos los días era diferente al hecho de ''shinichi-ran''.

Ran estaba estudiando..o al menos...eso intentaba..cuando vio su móvil vibrar, con la palabra ''shinichi'' en la pantalla. Lo miró y su cara de preocupación aumentó, que hacia? Si hablaba con shinichi..la notaria triste...a pesar de todas las ganas que ella tenia de hablar con el...si le cogía el móvil shinichi notaria por el tono de su voz que estaba triste..así..que decidió no cogerlo ..y acostarse rápidamente, quitándole el volumen al móvil y dejándolo en la cartera. Así pues, se acostó, se tapó con la manta, y empezó a llorar. Se sentía mal..se sentía perdida, ''going under'', cayendo como desde un enorme precipicio hacia las profundidades de sí misma, hacia su propia existencia, ajena a todo lo que fuera de ella estuviese. El problema era suyo, y nadie mas que ella podría salvarse...una fuerza negra y oscura se alzaba sobre ella...Ran se sentía oscura...sentía impotencia..¿como luchar contra algo que ni siquiera veía?

Conan advirtió que Ran no le cogía el móvil..lo cual le pareció muy extraño..MUY extraño..normalmente Ran siempre solía cogerle el móvil con una alegría inmensa..pero últimamente eso no pasaba..era ya la segunda vez que la llamaba y no contestaba. Tras esto..Conan volvió a su habitación, y vio que en el cuarto de Ran ya no había luz..se había acostado...

''_bueno..quizás ya se había acostado y tenia el móvil en silencio...pero...bueno..no tengo que preocuparme..si algo grave pasase...Ran me lo diría...no?...no?...porque digo esto? Algo grave me ha pasado a mi y no le he dicho nada...no soy el adecuado para hablar...''_

Conan entro en su cuarto y se acostó.

Ai se encontraba en su cama, como cualquier noche, en la casa del profesor Agasa, donde vivía desde que éste la acogió cuando la encontró encogida en la calle. Miles de preguntas abordaban la mente ai haibara..o mejor dicho..de ''Sishio''. Nunca dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos..o al menos eso intentaba hacer. Le gustaba mostrarse distante y fría, pero en su interior, también tenia conflictos, conflictos que la habían llevado hacia el punto donde estaba ahora.

'_Kudo-kun...watashi...bah...porque pensarlo tanto? (cerró los ojos y se hecho de lado en la cama) De todas formas...NO ME INCUMBE! ESTO NO VA CONMIGO! Es cosa de ellos...no puedo ni quiero meterme en algo así.Que...cada cual carge con su cruz...ne?...''_

A la mañana siguiente Conan se levantó, con preguntas tales como ¿ cuando voy a encontrar al fin el antídoto? Quiero volver a ser yo..odio este cuerpo...

Conan abrió la puerta y salió al salón, allí estaba Kogoro , desayunando contento viendo la tele (para variar). Ran no estaba, o al menos..el no la veía.

''Ohaiyo ¡!—em...y ran-ne-chan?''

El ''fantástico'' detective Kogoro Mouri miró con una mirada algo extraña al pequeño conan, y contestó a su pregunta.

''Se fue temprano, dice que había quedado con Sonoko para comprar un vestido nuevo o noseke...ya sabes mocoso...''

''eh! ( a quien llamas mocoso?) ...mm...vaya..pensaba que me esperaría como siempre para irnos juntos'' (dijo el pequeño conan sentándose a la mesa)

''Ran esta muy rara últimamente..tu no lo habrás notado..pero un detective como yo nota esas cosas ¬¬''

''uh? Aahhh! Si si yo no había notado nada...ejem ejem (mirada disimulada )

Así pues, el joven empezó a desayunar junto a Kogoro, y corriendo, al terminar, se quitó el pijama y se puso su ropa para ir a clase...pero antes de salir por la puerta, el teléfono sonó. Kogoro se levantó rápidamente hacia el teléfono, y lo descolgó, era el inspector Megure.

''_inspector megure! Por fin me llama..hace tiempo que no pasa nada interesante..que sucede?...ajam...ASESINADO! EL PRESIDENTE DE S.A HITOMIS?LA GRAN EMPRESA?''_

conan al escuchar la palabra asesinato se giró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta por la que iba a salir..y se quedó en la habitación para enterarse de la conversación. Kogoro colgó el teléfono y se puso su chaqueta de manera automática, arreglándose muy apresurado, mientras que conan soltó la mochila y empezó a interrogarle.

''_que ha pasado tío?''_

''_el presidente de la empresa ''hitomis'' fue asesinado esta mañana en su propia casa! Megure me ha llamado..esta en el escenario del crimen junto con los sospechosos..y me ha dicho que vaya inmediatamente, así que voy corriendo!''_

''_a-asesinado! ( ese hombre...no tenia ningún enemigo cerca...era amable y responsable..aunque decían que estaba metido en sucios negocios..pero..llevo sin verle como hará que un año..desde que sonoko nos llevó a visitar las instalaciones..claro..como es un tío lejano suyo...tengo que ir como sea! Paso de ir al colegio...además..si dejo que vaya ''este'' solo...el misterio no se resolverá...''_

''_CONAN! QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES! VETE O LLEGARAS DEFINITIVAMENTE TARDE!''_

''_EHM...es que...se me ha olvidado que hoy no había clase!''_

''_co-como! Que dices! (kogoro miro de manera incrédula a conan)''_

''_aahhhh ahaha siii...la señorita se puso enferma ayer pero nos llego el comunicado tarde..porque solo lo sabia el delegado..así que empezaron a mandar mensajes..pero a mi me llegó el mensaje esta mañana..porque ya sabes..somos tantos en la clase..mira..tengo aquí el móvil si quieres para verlo!( no me lo pedirá...no es tan listo U)_

''_...bueno yo me tengo que ir! Pues quédate aquí y estudia!''_

''_NOOOOOO TIIIOO LLEVAME CONTIGO? ''_

''_NO! NO PIENSO LLEVARTE! DESDE QUE VIENES CONMIGO RARAMENTE ME ENTRA SUEÑO Y ME PASAN COSAS EXTRAÑAS!! SUÉLTAME! (Conan se agarró a su pierna)''_

''_SI NO ME LLEVAS ME ARRASTRARÉ DETRÁS TUYA GRITANDO QUE DEJAS A UN NIÑO TAN PEQUEÑO COMO YO SOLO EN CASA! PODRIA PASARME ALGO! ADEMÁS! SI ME DEJAS IR..SEGURO QUE ATRAERAS A MAS MUJERES GUAPAS..LOS NIÑOS TENEMOS ESE DON!''_

''_UHH...GUAPAS...pe pero de que hablas!...bueno...no tengo mas remedio que llevarte... ¬¬ ''_

Kogoro se llevó al pequeño conan hacia el lugar del crimen.

Por otra parte, Ran estaba en el instituto, mirando unos análisis..aun no había nadie en clase..y eso fue algo que esta aprovecho..pensando que si los miraba en casa..seguramente Conan o kogoro podrían advertirlos. Cuando terminó de verlos, los volvió a guardar en su cartera, y tras esto, se echó sobre su pupitre..y en ese mismo instante, Sonoko junto a otras compañeras de clase llegaron, y viendo a Ran, se acercaron con ella. Frases como ''que temprano has venido no?'' abundaron en la conversación..pero la verdad es que Ran no estaba muy metida en ella...tenia otras cosas en las que pensar.

''Ran chan!sonoko! (dijo naoko, compañera de clase,acercándose corriendo a las chicas desde la puerta) vamos a ir a un centro comercial que esta abierto esta tarde por primera vez! Hay unas rebajas estupendas y unos vestidos de verano muy bonitos! Porque no vienes, nee? Ne?

''si yo también lo he escuchado! Dicen que hay muchas cosas que merecen la pena''(dijo sonoko entusiasmada)''

''ademas! (añadió sukomi, otra compañera de clase) hay un vestido anunciado en una revista que pone que solo se vende en las tiendas de ese centro nuevo..y cuando lo vi! Dije..es perfecto para alguna de nsotras! Me alegro tanto de ser una chica!''

Las chicas comentaban y reían emocionadas.

''bueno que me decis? Os apuntais?( dijo Naoko)''

''Siii! Yo claro que voy..bueno, vamos verda Ran? Ne? Ne?''( Dijo sonoko felizmente)

''uh...no no creo que pueda..esta tarde tengo que..salir con mi padre a mirar ciertas cosas''

Tras esta respuesta, todas las chicas refunfuñaron menos Sonoko. Solian decir cosas tales como:

''oh ran! Nooo puede ser! Jooooo tienes que venir!''

Sonoko miraba a Ran, defendiéndose con una ''falsa'' sonrisa con sus compañeras. Ran estaba tan rara.. cada vez que rechazaba una invitación suya o de las demás con ''excusas'' ...se sentia mal..como si notase ...algo extraño, que algo no iba bien.

_Sonoko : ''(pensando) Ran...''_

Terminadas las clases, Ran se despidio de Sonoko, rápidamente, decía que tenia prisa, y Sonoko se quedó donde estaba mirando como esta se alejaba...no era tonta..ran era su mejor amiga..y era evidente que algo no iba nada bien.

''_Ran...daijobu?……….''_

Ran llegó a casa, agotada por el día tan duro que había tenido, no estaban ni Conan ni kogoro..lo cual le pareció algo extraño..pero al avanzar hasta su cuarto, se encontró una nota en la pared que decía:

''ESTAMOS EN UN CASO..NO TARDAREMOS DEMASIADO!''

Tras leer la nota, Ran suspiró..sin Conan y Kogoro se sentía mejor ...o al menos no era todo en plan...''OCULTO UN SECRETO.'' Ran entró a su cuarto y dejó su mochila en su escritorio, y tras esto, se cambió de ropa. Cuando terminó, bajó las escaleras de la agencia, y se fue caminando tranquilamente (para llegar bien) hacia el hospital de nuevo..cumpliendo la recomendación que Araide le había hecho.

''_si fuese por mi no iría..pero..shinichi me dijo que le esperase y...''_

El caso por fin estaba resuelto..otro caso como los muchos resueltos...solo que con una pega..con una cosa que desconcertó a conan...los hombres con los que ese hombre estaba metido en negocios...quizás...

Conan y kogoro iban en taxi hacia la casa de nuevo. Mientras kogoro iba mirando por la ventana a ver si veía a alguna chica sexi.. Conan,sin embargo, estaba sumergido en sus dudas sobre este ultimo caso:

(esos hombres con los que trataba el recién fallecido señor Hitomi...eran altos terroristas...que además...uh?) (una sensación le llegó instantánea)

Algo distrajo la concentración del pequeño Conan. ''Ran''. Ya era muy tarde, se encontraría en casa? .Cuando llegaron, estaba atardeciendo, y los rayos de sol naranjitas ya cubrían los rostros de los dos detectives Mientras Kogoro pagaba al taxista, conan corrió entusiasmado hacia arriba, para comprobar que todo iba bien, ya que tenia otro de sus presentimientos en mente.

Conan abrió la puerta efusivamente.

''RAN-NE-CHAN! Ya estamos aquí ! ...ran-ne-chan?''

Conan miró a su alrededor, pero Ran no estaba por ninguna parte. Corrió hacia su habitación, y llamó a la puerta..pero nadie contestó, así que abrió la puerta despacio para ver si Ran estaba dentro..dormida o estudiando..a veces se colocaba tapones para no oír nada y concentrarse mejor..

''Ran-nee---chan..?''

Ran tampoco estaba allí, al ver esto, la mirada de conan se volvió triste y de decepción ..había sido un día muy duro..y ahora lo que mas le apetecía era ver el dulce rostro de Ran sonriéndole..pero ella no estaba..(suspiró)

''_so desu...''_

Conan entró en la habitación de Ran. Aunque ran no estaba...podía oler su aroma y sentirse a gusto..como si la estuviese abrazando. Se acercó hacia el escritorio de Ran, donde estaba la foto preferida de ésta..y la suya también..shinichi y ella en Tropical land..sonriendo..ajenos de todo lo que les pasaría en el futuro..despreocupados..un momento magnifico inmortalizado en papel. Conan cogió cautelosamente la foto, y con tristeza, con sus pulgares la acarició, añorando los tiempos en los que estaba todo el día con Ran.

''_porque no se lo dije? Porque? No supe aprovechar el tiempo ..los días...porque?...fui tan cobarde..ojala vuelva a ser shinichi pronto...porque lo primero que voy a hacer...es decirte lo que siento..Ran.. AHHH SHINICHI! PORQUE ERES TAN IDIOTA!...uh!''_

De repente, algo llamó la atención de Conan, e hizo que sus ojos se desviasen de la foto, dejándola de nuevo en su sitio, hacia ''la mochila de Ran''.Unos papeles sobresalían de ella, Conan miró a su alrededor para comprobar que, efectivamente , estaba solo, y tras este vistazo rápido y sin saber muy bien si estaba bien o mal mirar en las cosas de Ran,...sacó los papeles de la mochila de ran y los miró.

''_...eim? análisis de sangre? Porque?...son todo análisis...análisis..análisis...uhm?''_

''_(leyendo) los últimos análisis revelan cierta impotencia a la resistencia...se aconseja permanecer...en constante...ob---observa---ción?...por continuos...posibles...a-t-a-q-u-es-...de...de...'' _

Tras leer esto, Conan tiró los papeles al suelo, y se pegó contra la pared, espalda con pared, mirando fijamente los papeles que había dejado caer automáticamente. Su expresión era de absoluta sorpresa. No podía seguir leyendo, que ponía? DE QUE HABLABA?

'MASAKA!...Q-QUE ES...ESTO!''

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((En casa del profesor Agasa...((((

Ai: exacto...eso es profesor..si pulsa esta tecla..entrara en la pagina que busca...

Ai haibara estaba con el profesor Agasa enseñándole a manejar algo del ordenador, cuando de repente, la puerta sonó con un portazo, como si alguien entrase violentamente. Ai y Agasa giraron asustados y sorprendidos la cara hacia la puerta de la habitación, para ver a un cansado Conan , sudando (lo cual dejaba ver que había venido corriendo violentamente) .

Ai le miró fijamente, igual que Agasa.

shi-shinichi...que ocurre?( pregunto Agasa ) Por que tu...uh?(dejo de hablar al ver lo raro que shinichi estaba, mirando al suelo siempre y con un tono de voz extraño )

Shinichi se acercó lentamente a los dos, con unos papeles en la mano.

''no puedo mas, no entiendo nada''

Agasa se acerco a shinichi y se dispuso a tocarle el hombro. Conan miraba siempre hacia el suelo.Al sentir la mano del profesor Agasa en su hombro, se dispuso a hablar.

''_no entiendo nada..algo pasa con Ran pero no me cuenta nada, no me dice nada, disimula, y hace dos días que la llamo pero no me contesta. Yo no puedo seguir así..no me concentro..no duermo..no como..no hago nada, nada, NADA! Siempre dije que yo no era honesto con ella, debería haberle dicho la verdad quizás? No..no podía hacerlo para protegerla , pero de repente la confianza que ella tiene en SHINICHI se esta yendo a la mierda delante de mis propios ojos de niño de seis malditos AÑOS!''_

El profesor agasa miraba confundido a Shinichi, con ojos brillantes, y sorprendidos al ver la preocupación y gran tristeza que reflejaba Shinichi...y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue ''shin—ni—chi...'' con un tono bajito y de sorpresa.

Conan alzó la vista, y por primera vez en su vida dejó ver una mirada que conmovería hasta el corazón mas frío del planeta. Ai le miró asustada ...no conocía todas las facetas de kudo..pero lo que le pasaba por la mente ahora era evidente...ya que sus ojos estaban brillosos, reflejaban una preocupación inmensa que no tenia sus orígenes en nada común..sino en algo muy profundo que le comía por dentro, que iba poco a poco acabando con su felicidad ...algo que no le dejaba vivir en paz, descansar moralmente...un cansancio moral que dejaba horrores a su paso. Lo mas importante que tenía en su vida se alejaba de el delante de sus propios ojos, y el no podía hacer nada porque estaba atrapado en una cárcel, la cárcel del cuerpo de un niño de seis años.

Al verle así, ai, con valor, se acercó hacia conan.

''Kudo-kun...''

'''...''

''...''

''...''

''el otro día cuando iba hacia casa de Mitsushiko, vi a Ran' en el hospital.'

Conan miró a ai, a Ran? Vio a ran en el hospital? (La cogió de los hombros y la sacudió frenéticamente.) Había visto a Ran en un hospital? Porque no le habia dicho nada asi lo antes posible?

'¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DIME LO QUE SEPAS DIMELO DIMELO!''

''...en el hospital central que había mas cerca de su casa. Ese donde solía ir Mouri Kogoro. Estaba en la puerta, con cara de cansancio..y se desmayó, acto seguido se la llevaron en una camilla.''

Conan estaba en estado de shock sintió un vacío inmenso al oír esas palabras, y , seguidamente..soltó despacio a Ai, y sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo hacia el hospital mencionado.

''KU-KUDO –KUN!''

Agasa miró a ai, con una expresión que se caia por su propio peso ''déjale solo''.

'

_Ai miró fijamente a Agasa, y tras escuchar sus palabras se tranquilizó y le abrazó. Tenía en su mente grabada la cara de kudo sobre sus palabras...una mirada que pudo contraer el corazón de ai asta el punto de sentir miedo.Porque? porque le influía tanto ese estúpido? No le importaba..nadie le debia importar tanto..mas que si misma?_

Conan iba en su patinete a propulsión hacia el hospital que Ai le habia dicho. Cuando llegó, entró cautelosamente, y se escondió tras una columna, echando un vistazo hacia dentro, y para su sorpresa y como garantía de la validez de su suposición, allí estaba Ran, a las puertas de una consulta, mirando triste a la puerta, como si esperase a que diese la hora para entrar, mirando frenéticamente el reloj y sudando. Conan la miraba triste, y de repente, sacó algo de su bolsillo, su móvil, y marcó un número.

Ran estaba en la puerta de la consulta de medicina especializada esperando su hora para entrar...aun faltaban ciertos minutos..cuando de repente, su móvil sonó. Quien podía ser? 

''_En este preciso momento...vaya...quien...''_

Ran sacó su móvil del bolso, y cuando vió quien era, sus ojos brillaron, de gran sorpresa, un poco llorosos, era shinichi otra vez! 

Conan tenia el móvil en la mano mientras veía, atentamente, la reacción de Ran. Los ojos de conan no apartaban a Ran de su punto de mira, estaban fijados en sus ojos. Conan estaba muy triste, su cara lo reflejaba al cien por cien, sus ojos entreabiertos y su mirada seria pero sus cejas le dibujaban la tristeza adecuada, la que le faltaba...una expresión tan triste que infundía tristeza a quien le miraba.

Ran miraba atentamente el móvil..pero no podía cogerlo..no podía!

''_Lo siento shinichi...(pensaba) ahora mismo no puedo..no puedo contártelo!no quiero ser una carga para ti...no quiero preocuparte shinichi...''_

Tras pensar esto, ran rechazó la llamada, y entró en la consulta apresuradamente, con valor.

Conan seguía detrás de aquella fría columna, no dejaba ver ya sus ojos. El sonido de ''comunicando'' no paraba de sonar en su móvil. Tal y como imaginaba, Ran le había colgado. Tras esto, conan salió andando hacia las puertas del hospital, con una mirada baja que nadie conseguía ver. Una enfermera se acercó a el preocupada.

''_oye chico..te ocurre algo? Has venido solo? Querías algo?''_

''_...''_

''_oye, chico!''_

''_...'_

Conan no contestaba. De repente echo a correr sin rumbo hacia el vacío, sin parar.

''_Ran...RAN...RAN...'' _

_Fin del Capítulo Tres..._

Chio-chan: eyy! Que tal fue? Espero que os gustase..comentarios a reviews! me gusta ver que opinais! y me animáis a continuarlo jaja... Gracias por leer...seguiré trabajando en el próximo. ¡! Que mal me siento...los estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a conan y a ran! UUUUUUUU creo que el siguiente no podré terminarlo tan rápido como este..porque con los exámenes ..pero bueno..en el próximo shinichi y Ran hablaran! Y creo que Ran tendrá que confesarle el secreto..porque claro..conan no se quedará de brazos cruzados..y como le afectara todo a shinichi cuando sepa la verdad? En el siguiente capitulo lo vereis...matta ne!


	4. come what may 4

CUARTO CAPITULO: LA VERDAD CAE SOBRE SUS OJOS

Chio:chan: BIENNNN AL FIN ¡! El cuarto capitulo..siento haber tardado pero es que los exámenes...jeje. espero que os guste..en este capítulo shinichi descubre la verdad...como dice el titulo..jeje.SIENTO HABER TARDAOOOOOOOOOO

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))En casa de Ran...

Ran estaba delante de la ventana , había llegado tarde del hospital ese día..y estaba agotada. Tras su mente fluían preocupaciones..las mismas de siempre que la hacían ponerse algo triste...y mirar sin rumbo fijo a través del cielo .Ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol se ponía.

Mientras lo admiraba, por su mente pasaban situaciones y ciertas palabras...en primer lugar, su conversación última con el doctor Araide Tomoaki.

''-_Quizáss haya una oportunidad..pero es bastante arriesgada. He estudiado a fondo tu caso, y he llegado a la conclusión de que una de las pocas cosas que pueden hacerse es intentar inyectarte defensas artificialmente, y así, quizás podamos ganar tiempo mientras intentamos remplazar los órganos que están siendo afectados por ello._

_No entiendo...(dijo ran) que órganos? Acaso..._

_Pues...a ser sinceros sobre todo..el órgano que mas esta sufriendo a causa de toda esta falta de defensas es tu corazón , ran, y no aguantará mucho...permíteme decirte que la mejor opción que _deberías tomar es ponerte en lista de espera para un transplante de _éste..y aun asi cuando llegue uno...tendremos que inyectarte defensas compatibles contigo para que no pierdas ritmo durante esa posible operación._

_Que riesgo..hay?_

_Voy a ser sincero ran..solo tienes un 40 ..de posibilidad de sobrevivir pero!...pero.._

_.-...demo...(dijo ran recordando sus mismas palabras..)_

Ran repetía esa palabras una y otra vez...como si lo recordase tan perfectamente y de forma tan marcada que se repetía en sus labios mientras no sabia que pensar...

''Demo''...(pero)

''Demo...'' (pero)

Así...volvieron a su mente las palabras del doctor araide de nuevo, terminando su frase.

''_DEMO...demo...si no te sometes a ella...morirás de aquí a ..unas pocas semanas..cuando tu cuerpo este totalmente exhausto..por ello..tendrás prioridad en la lista d espera..ahora solo necesitas descanso absoluto.''_

Ran estaba preocupada..que haría? No había dicho su problema a nadie..pero ahora se veria obligada en cierto modo a hacerlo..y si algo malo le pasaba? Pero..tampoco sabría como hacerlo..Además por otra parte..se sentía fatal...

''shinichi,...''

No le había dicho nada a shinichi, y había estado colgándole el teléfono una tras otra vez..que pensaria shinichi?

Tras este pensamiento, una imagen le vino a la cabeza, la imagen del pequeño Conan..donde estaba? En la casa aun no había llegado y ..kogoro si que estaba, estaba en su mesa viendo la tele..medio adormilado.

''Otosan...donde esta Conan-kun?''

Kogoro respondió sin mirar apenas a Ran

''no lo se no me importa lo que ese mocoso haga..me ha tomado el pelo diciéndome que hoy no habia colegio... ¬¬ he visto a algunos compañeros suyos salir por ahí...con mochilas...así que ni se donde esta ni me importa!''

''demo...se hace tarde...''

Ran se fue andando lentamente hacia su cuarto, donde de nuevo se dispuso a mirar pr su ventana.

''Conan-kun...que estas haciendo? Se hace tarde..normalmente no vuelve tarde para no preocuparme o al menos..llama...quizás...''

Ran cogió cautelosamente su móvil, y llamó a casa del doctor Agasa.

''_moshi moshi?''(dijo agasa al coger el teléfono que no paraba de sonar)_

''_uh...buenar tardes doctor Agasa soy Ran..''_

''_oh! (agasa se sorprendió y seguidamente cambio su tono de voz para que esto no se notase mucho) R-RAN-CHAN! Q que..tal?_

''_bien bien...dígame..esta ahí conan?''_

_Agasa cayó por un segundo..y seguidamente dijo: '' ah!...si si esta..pero volverá tarde no te preocupes yo le acompañaré..esta haciendo un trabajo con Ai...no tienes de que preocuparte._

''_oh..''_

_Ran colgó el teléfono, pero aun así..aun habiendo escuchado lo que el profesor Agasa le había icho..no se quedó tranquila, y se sentó en la cama preocupada..pensando en conan, sobretodo..pensando en lo mal que se había portado al no contestar a las llamadas de shinichi._

Agasa colgó el teléfono tras haberle dicho una excusa extraña a Ran. Volvió a la habitación de arriba, a su cuarto, pasando a la joven Ai que estaba frente a las escaleras( mirando hacia arriba pero sin decir ni hacer nada.) Agasa subió y entró en el cuarto, que estaba muy oscuro, y allí se encontraba conan, extraño, sin haber mencionado palabra que no fuese 'si alguien pregunta por mi...utilize su imaginación no quiero hablar con nadie...'' . Obviamente, agasa dedujo que era algo grave. El joven estaba en la cama boca abajo, sin levantar cabeza, y agasa se acerco y se sentó su lado, sin pronunciar palabra..esperando que fuese el joven shinichi el que iniciase una conversación, pero al ver que este no lo hacía, se dispuso a hablar.

''shinichi...he tenido que decirle una escusa estupida a Ran..que se supone que pasa?''

Conan no contestaba, lo único que se dispuso a decir fue : ''déjeme solo''

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana, y conan salió al fin de casa del doctor agasa, sin haber pronunciado mas palabras tras esa de ''déjeme solo''. Andaba por las frías calles sin pensar anda en concreto. Su rostro triste estaba concentrado en el sondo del ''comunicando'' de su movil.

Ai se quedo desde la ventana mirando fijamente como Shinichi kudo caminaba preocupado y con una mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

''_kudo-kun..''_

Ran estaba en su cama sentada, no podíadormir sabiendo que conan estaba fuera a esas altas horas de la madrugada. Porque se fue? Un trabajo? Eso seguro que era mentira..era imposible que estuviese haciedo un trabajo...tanto tardaba?...entonces.. algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y se dejo ver ua pequeña fijura de rostro pálido que miraba hacia el suelo..para que sus ojos no se dejaen ver. Era Conan, que silenciaosamente, se dio la vuelta tras entrar a la habitación de Ran, y cerró la puerta, manteniéndose en esa postura, de espaldas a Ran.Ran estaba sorprendida, no dejo de mirarle en un segundo.

''_CO-CONAN-KUN! Do donde...que ..''_

Conan habló, sin apartarse del lugar que ocupaba.

''_Que ocurre...''_

''_oh?...a a que...te refieres conan?''_

''_donde has estado esta tarde? Porque te vas todas las tardes?''_

''_oh?''_

Ran tras escuchar esta pregunta, apartó su mirada de la coroniña de conan para dirigirla hacia un lado de la habitación, con cierta tristeza.

''_practicando en la escuela.''_

''_ESO ES MENTIRA''_

ran miro de nuevo a conan rápidamente asustada y muy sorprendida por las palabras del pequeño.

''_te he visto en el hospital central esta misma tarde, Ai te vio hace dos tardes y por eso fui yo ''_

Ran miraba a conan, sus ojos no dejaban de salir de su asombro y brillaban muchísimo.

''_CO-...CONAN-KUN...''_

Ran se dispuso a contestar la pregunta de conan.

''_eh eh..no tienes de que preocuparte...bueno son simples revisiones esque ..no es nada grave ya que''_

''_OTRA MENTIRA.''_

Ran no salía de su asombro, pero de repente,Conan se giró, para descubrir en su mano ciertos papeles.. Eran análisis de sangre, los que se había dejado Ran en el cuarto antes de irse.tras verlos ran lo comprendio todo, y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de conan, y los de este hacia los de Ran y los dos se encontraron.

Conan, con una mirada inmensamente preocupante, dijo:

'_qe esta pasando porque me mientes! Una mentira tras otra mentira! PORQUE?PORQUE?''_

Ran asustada, volcó su mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación, hacia la luna, y se acercó a ella, tocando un poco el cristal y cerró los ojos, mientras conan la seguía con la mirada preocupante atentamente.

''_watashi...''_

conan escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Ran, abrió al fin los ojos, y por fin..habló.

''_no puedo seguir ocultándolo...ne?...gomen nasai..conan-kun...pero..esto ni siquiera lo sabe shinichi...''_

_Los ojos de Conan brillaron y se abrieron aun mas fijando mas aun su vista en la espalda perfilada de Ran, que no dejaba de mirar a la luna mientras hablaba._

''_Fui a ese hospital porque..me sentia cansada..y el doctor tomoaki, que ahora es mi medico..me ha dicho que mis defensas estan bajas, no se recuperan y no nacen, simplemente mueren. No tengo ninguna salida mas que operarme y hacerme un trasplante de corazon, pero...solo tengo 40 de posibilidades de vivir..estoy en ..lista de espera y...y..aun asi...no es seguro que viva pero si no me opero...moriré tarde o temprano. (Ran se giró y miró al pequeño conan lágrimas en los ojos d la chicafluian tiernamente y tristemente) Gomen nasai Conan-kun...pero no podía deciros algo así, ni a ti ni a Shinichi..porque..seria algo muy doloroso para el...ne? ( la chica sonrió mientras algunas lagrimas e le espaban, itentando parecer contenta al pequeño niño)_

Conan no dejaba de mirar a Ran, estaba atónito, no sabia nada, no estaba activo, ahora mismo no sabia ni siquiera que pensar. Sus ojos brillaban a mas no poder, y de repente, cayó al suelo, de rodillas, con los puños apretados.Ran al verle se acercó corriendo y le tocó los hombros.

''conan-kun...daijobu...''

conan la miró sin pronunciar palabra, y sintió tal preocupación y tal triteza a la vez de culpa por todo..que salio corriendo de la habitación de Ran y se metió en su cama corriendo,tapándose entero y sin mirar a ningun punto en concreto, triste, pensativo...

''_Ran... Ran esta asi tan enferma? Y yo no me he dad cuenta antes? Y AUN NO PUEDO VOLVER A SER SHINICHI PARA ESTAR A SU LADO? Y si..y si...no ..noooooo...porque tiene que pasar esto! Nunca lo aceptare no! No permitiré que Ran se vaya..no dejaré que muera! Moriré yo antes que ella...moriria yo por ella..que hago?que puedo hacer?NO PUEDO RESIGNARME A ACEPTAR QUE...y porque? Porque mierda esta siempre sonriendo! PORQUE SONRIE INCLUSO EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA? NO NO LO ES! ''_

Ran estaba en la puerta de conan, a punto de llamar..pero no podía hacerlo..habia sido su culpa..se lo habia dicho de una manera muy brusca..y se sentia mal..ademas de saber que al dia siguiente deberia hablar con Sonoko, con sus padres..con sus amigos en general, se sentia muy preocupada..y angustiada, y de repente empezó a sentir cansancio, y a sudar, y sonriendo, ensando en shinichi, cayó de repente al suelo, com un recuero que se pierde en la oscuridad. Tras escuchar de repente un golpe fuerte, conan salio corriendo de su habitación, y se encontró a Ran en el suelo, desplomada, la llamó y la llamó sin cesar pero Ran no le contestaba.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))999)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Watashi...d donde estoy...donde estoy?_

''_no importa tanto..pero quiero verte...y duele...duele..''_

_Eim? Quien..habla?_

''_mi cielo es un espejo a punto de partirse derramando el tiempo en el asfalto gris, mis diluvios de recuerdos nunca tienen fin..''_

_No lo entiendo...quien habla? Quien? Donde estoy? Estoy muerta? Donde?_

'' _ran! Hey ran!estoy aquí ran!''_

_uh...shinichi?_

''_que lo oiga el mundo...que te escuche dios..''_

_shinichi?_

''_quedate conmigo quedate!''_

_shinichi?_

''_es culpa mia..que curioso es tu silencio..no me dejes..no me dejes Ran''_

_SHINICHI!_

''_Ran!vuelve ran! Quedate conmigo!'''_

Ran abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se vió en una cama tapada y con miles de cables por todo el brazo que le inyectaban algo que ella desconocía, staba en el ..hospital? a su lado estaba alguien..shinichi? no..era conan-kun...cogiendo su mano y dormido en la cama..agotado.

Ran no salia de su confusión, pero entonces el doctor araide entro.

''me alegro de que despiertes Ran.''

''To tomoaki?''

''estas aqui ingresada..no podras salir te quedaras aquí hasta que consigamos el transplante..y mientras tanto necesitas descanso, te desmayaste en casa y tu padre t trajo en coche junto a Conan.''

''o otosan?''

''si..tus padres y tu amiga sonoko estan fuera algo fatigados..llevas aquí tres dias Ran, inconsciente, me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado al fin.

''_pe pero..''_

''_no te preocupes..ya lo saben todo yo les he contado tus motivos y..estan fuera..han estado cuidando de ti..sobre todo el(señalando a conan)''_

''_conan-kun...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGGGG...HUM!''_

_Tras el grito de ran,conan despertó automáticamente, asustado._

'' _TRAIGAN OXIGENO! RAPIDO! (grito araide tomoaki a las enfermeras)_

''_RAN! RAN!''_

''_CO-CO-CONANKUN...di..dile a shinichi...que no...aaaaaaaaaaargggggggggggggg''_

''_RAN RAN! RAN HABLAME RAN!''_

_araide tomó rápidamente a conan del brazo, diciendole que tenia que irse, y el pequeo tras intentar resistirle fue al final a parar al pasillo conlos demás, con kogoro, eri y sonoko, que estaba preocupados tras haber oido el grito de dolor de Ran.''_

_Ran estaba de nuevo insconsciente con oxigeno, intentando respirar, junto a doctores y enfermetar que le administraban lo que podían para conseguir que aguantase al menos hasta que llegase algun corazón para ella, en tres o cuatro días._

_Fuera, conan aporreaba la puerta sin existo gritando el nombre de ran sin éxito.eri lloraba suplicando que ran siguiese adelante, y kogoro la abrazaba fuertemente con una expresión de resignación y de dolor, mientras que sonoko, sentada, sin poder hacer nada, lo unico que hacia era recordar lo tonta que habia sido sin advertir siquiera l que le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga..sin haberse dado cuenta de absolutamente nada._

_En ese momento, Agasa llegó con Ai haibara y con los pequeños detectives preocupados, esperando noticias buenas de ran, acompañados por heiji y kazuha. Al ver el panoraba, todos se pusieron tristes, y heiji se acercó a conan, ya que ningun otro se atrevió. Heiji, sabiendo la verdear identidad del pequeño, comprendia como se deberia sentir, teniendo un poco de empatía con el. Al llegar junto a la puerta, junto a la que estaba el pequeño arrodillado pegando golpes y mas golpes..se agachó, y toco el hombro de conan._

''_daijobu..''_

_conan paró de golpear y de gritar el nombre de Ran..miró a su alrederor y les vió a todos..y cuando se giró vio a heiji, al que abrazó corriendo sn saber que otra cosa hacer, y sin parar de llorar, no dejó de decirle: ''ran tengo que salvar a ran no puedo dejar que...no!''_

_Ai miró atentamente todo lo que pasba...conan estaba abrazado a heiji fuertemente. Nunca habia visto a Kudo de la forma en que le estaba viendo._

_Entonces el doctor araide salio, y Kogoro y conan corrieron hacia el._

''_COMO ESTA RAN?(grito kogoro)''_

''_tranquilo hemos conseguido estabilizarla..por ahora aguantara no se preocupen''_

_Conan miró a la puerta tras la cual debia de encontrarse ran._

''_podemos verla?'' (dijo conan)_

''_no..aun no pero no se preocupen''_

_sonoko lloró desconsolada aliviada y se abrazó a kazuha, la cual sonrió tiernamente y felizmente..algo menos preocupada._

_Los pequeños detective boys reian contentos y ayumi se secó las lágrimas, mientras agasa tambien sonreía.Al margen de todo esto, Ai haibara estaba al fondo del pasiyo, y se econtro con heiji, que se acercó a ella._

''_Se lo dirás a kudo?(dijo heiji hattori)''_

''_...si..pero luego cuando ste mas tranquilo''_

''_no hay tiempo..debemos actuar..''_

''_porque vienes con nosotros? Esta no es tu guerra''_

''_cualquier organización como esa es mi lucha...ayudaré a Kudo porque es mi amigo..conseguiremos el antidoto y desmantelaremos a esa maldita organización de una vez por todas.''_

''_...entonces digámoselo cuanto antes..debe ayudarnos a encontrar las piezas que faltan..y enseñarle ..el email que me han mandado..quizas este sea el final''_

_Conan estaba en la habitación de Ran, la cual estaba inconsciente, no habia vuelto a despertar. El doctor araide dijo que era normal que estuviese en ese estado..y auqe intentaria hacer todo lo que en su mano estuviese, y que ademas, de momento, su vida no corria peligro. Seguia y seguia inconsciente..y conan no se separaba de su lado, al igual que sus padres y amigos. Los padres de ran acababan de marcharse de la habitación. Eri habia ido a por un café mientras que Kogoro la habia acompañado. Sonoko estaba tan cansada de no dormir que se habia quedado dormida en la sala de espera y kazuha estaba con ella. El doctor agasa ya habia entrado junto con los pequeños detectives, que se despidieron de ran aunque esta no les escuchaba, ya que estaba inconsciente, diciéndole que se pusiese buena pronto y que vendrían a verla y juraron protejerla siendo la liga de detectives de los ''protectores de ran-nee-chan''.Ai se habbia quedado fuera con heiji hattori, el profesor agasa quedo en recogerla mas tarde._

_Así pues, conan seguía solo en la habitqción, mirando a ran fijamente a su lado, sntado en un silla, pensando y con una mirada preocupada y algo triste._

''_ran...soy un completo idiota...''(pensó conan cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa preocupada y algo forzada)_

_Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ai entró, miró a conan y le pidió que saliese fuera un momento, que heiji y ella querian hablar de algo importante . Conan sin pronunciar palabra miró a ai, y seguidamente de nuevo a Ran. Ante esta reaccion, ai dijo:_

''_no te preocupes..aquí esta bien, sal afuera, debemos decirte algo importante creeme.''_

_Conan miró de nuevo a ai y salió lentamente de la habitación, no sin hechar un ultimo vistazo a Ran antes de salir..preocupado, pero la joven kazuha tomo el relevo, y se sento al lado de Ran en una silla en su habitación junto con la recien despertada sonoko, quedando conan ya fuera con heiji y ai._

Heiji estaba muy serio, y pidio a conan y a ai que le acompañasen al patio, a unos bancoas a sentarse donde podrían hablar tranquilamente.

Ya fuera, heiji pidio a ai y a conan que se sentasen, obedeciendo a esta orden solo Ai. Conan de pie miró fijamente a los ojos de hattori, y dijo:

''y bien..que es''

Hattori miró a Kudo, y se dispuso a hablar con un tono severo y calmado.

H: ''Han dado una señal''

C: quien ha dado una señal?

Ai: ellos..evidentemente.

Conan miro de nuevo a ai, y luego a heiji frenéticamente.

''QUE? PERO DE QUE HABLAIS? Hablais de gin? De vodka? De la organización? Que ha pasado? Contádmelo!''

Heiji se acerco a kudo y se agachó, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de conan, en señal de ''tranquilo'', y dijo:

''La organización...Gin ha conseguido localizarte jKudo...el caso de hace unos dias era una simple tapadera..no te has dado cuenta porque has estado imerso en Ran completamente..pero ..ellos ya lo saben todo, saben que kudo shinichi sigue vivo y sospechan de ti.''

Conan no daba crédito a lo que oia.

''PERO QUE DICES? COMO SABES ESO? Como puede ser posible! Delante de mis ojos y yo no me he dado...uh?''

en ese momento una imagen vino a la cabeza de Shinichi, la del caso pasado, la imagen de él en wl coche pensando que le habia parecido sumamente extraño que el cas fuese simplemente simple y facil, y sobretodo la relacion de ese hombre fallecido con ciertosterroristas o al menos eso aprecia.internacionales.Tras esto, dijo, mirando de nuevo a Heiji:

''son ellos..pueden serlo..pero...''

''ellos lo saben, lo saben todo, he recibido una carta, y es suya''(dijo ai mirando hacia el cielo)

''una carta?''(dijo conan mirando curioso a Ai)

''si, es de gin, y simplemente pone: SHERRY...nos volveremos a encontrar..si no quieres que el encuentro sea por nuestra parte hacia ti...reúnete con nsotros en el lugar donde tu hermana murió.Si avisas a otra persona que no sea Kudo o a Hattori heiji(que tambien sabemos que esta implicado) descargaré mis mejores armas contra todo ser que podeis amar. .''

''...MASAKA!''(dijo conan histerico) DE QUE HABLAS? PERO ES ESO CIERTO? PERO CUANDO? PERO QUE ...''

''Debemos ir solos..pero ten por seguro que esa senda nos conduce a la propia muerte..''(añadió Ai )

Shinichi estaba confuso, eran demasiadas cosas a la vez, en un solo dia. Miro a los dos chicos que estaban preocupados esperando que el, kudo shinichi les diese una respuesta algo sensata. Inmediatamente, al no saber muy bien como actuar, una imagen de ran respirando costosamente le vino a s cabeza, si el no iba y no solucionaba lo que pasase..Ran podría verse afectada. Heiji se ha visto afectado por saber su verdadera identidad depuse de todo. Ran sta muy enferma..no podia arriesgarse a eso,pero tampoco cometer ninguna insensatez.

''Tenemos que ir, eso esta claro, esta misma noche, peor no podemos ir desarmados, tambien debemos atacar.''(dijo shinichi tras pensar unos segundos)

''es una trampa..pensemos lo que pensemos debemos saber que ellos tienen ya algo pensado de antemano(dijo heiji mirando antentamente a Conan).

''NO OS PREOCUPEIS, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO PROTEGER A LAS PESONAS QUE QUIERO''(Dijo conan en un tono enfadado y alto, imientras se volvía para no mirarles a ninguno d elos dos a la cara)

''entonces iremos..yo pensaba de todos modos ir sola..no tengo demasiado que perder''

(conan se giró instantáneamente al escuchar esto y gritó)

''_BAKA!NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! TENEMOS QUE IR JUNTOS!ESTAMOS EN EL MISMO BARCO!''_

''_tiene razón ya no podemos hacer otra cosa''(añadió heiji)_

_Siguieron conversando un rato, y todo concluyó con una frase ultima dicha como no, por kudo shinichi:_

''_atacaremos desde dentro, solo hay una verdad...y yo la pienso desvelar.''_

_En ese mismo momento y simultáneamente , Ran se estremeció, dormía y sus sueños se oscurecieron al instante..y abrió los ojos._

_FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bueno que tal? Jejej el siguiente ya mismo lo haré..ahora voy despacito jejeje.. en el siguiente os doy un avanze...una pista de lo que pasara...: alguien se fugará del hospital echándole fuerzas por un presentimiento terrible...pero...como? aguantara su cuerpo el esfuerzo venidero? JEJEJEJE EL SIGUIENTE PROXIMO! COMENTARIOS A REVIEWS! _


	5. come what may 5

Chio-chan: uf..me he matado y he logrado escribir un capitulo mas antes de terminar este puente por aquí..el próximo capitulo saldrá el fin de semana que viene o asi..depende del tiempo que tenga ..espero que os guste comentarios a reviews si? Ya sabeis que me animan a continuar :P AH! Tened preparada la canción de ''kaze no ra ra ra'' que hay un momento del fic donde os dire..ponedla ahora!''

_Quinto capítulo: Pasos hacia el Final_

Ran estaba despierta, apenas podía ver algo, pero intentaba abrir sus ojos aunque solo fuese por un momento. No podía hablar, una mascara de oxigeno impedía tal acto..y tampoco podía moverse, estaba llena de cables. Eri estaba a su lado, y la tomo de la mano contenta.

''HAS DESPERTADO RAN! RAN! Te encuentras bien? Te duele algo?''

La joven Ran hizo un intento de mover algo su cabeza, consiguiéndolo, mostrándole a Eri que estaba medianamente bien(dentro de lo que cabe)

''no cierres los ojos! Espera vale? Voy a llamar a kogoro solo será un momento!''

Pasaron años que para los demás fueron apenas segundos. No sabia porque..pero Ran veía el tiempo pasar muy lentamente, mirando al techo de su habitación..a esas luces tan cegadoras que había encima de ella. Rápidamente y sin darse apenas cuenta..advirtió que estaban kogoro, eri, sonoko y kazuha a su lado, mirándola contentas, y junto a ella, el doctor araide.

''Ran! Iukata! Que bien que hayas despertado ran! ''(dijo sonoko fue contenta y con lagrimas en los ojos

''konnichiwa ran-chan! Yo me quedare aqui contigo hasta que te pongas bien ! a mi lado ya no tienes nada que temer!''( dijo kazuha frenéticamente contenta cogiendo a ran de la mano.''

Kogoro miraba a Ran con una expresión extraña..estaba muy contento de que esta despertase..pero también le causaba cierta tristeza el pensar que su hija no le habia contado nada, y lo que es peor, cuando ella estaba desmayada en su casa, fue Conan quien se dio cuenta. Y no él, hecho que le daba mucho que pensar sobre su forma de comportarse durante tanto tiempo...

El doctor araide se adelanto a todos estos con una libreta en la mano, y pidió a Kazuha y a sonoko que saliesen, porque si habia mucha gente, la paciente se podía sentir algo agobiada. Estas contentas por haber visto a ran aunque solo fuese un momento, salieron, y al salir, lloraron juntas, esperando que no pasase nada malo en el tiempo que seguía. Suzuki sonoko le dijo a kazuha que si se quería quedar también con ran, heiji y ella se podían instalar en su casa, puesto que es una casa muy grande y no le importaba..ahora deberían mantenerse unidas, ne?

En el pasillo del hospital, conan y heiji andaban hacia la habitación de Ran, cuando vieron a las dos chicas llorando abrazadas. Se adelantaron preocupados por si habia pasado algo

''''kazhuha-chan! Que ha pasado? ''(preguntó heiji)

''ran-chan despertó hace unos segundos, esta dentro con el doctor y sus padre hemos''(contestaba kazuha en el momento en el que conan interrumpió)

''ran-nee-chan esta despierta! Quiero entrar!''

''oh..per pero conan no puedes..''(antes de que kazuha hubiese terminado la frase, ya había entrado en la habitación.)

Heiji permaneció con las dos chicas fuera..mirando inmóviles a la puerta que les separaba de la joven Ran.

''a conan-kun parece importarle tanto ran-chan...es como si ese crío estuviese enamorado de ella o algo así, ne?'' (dijo kazuha seria mirando hacia la puerta)

''la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso siempre ha estado ahí protegiéndola..DEMO!''(respondió sonoko'')

''demo?''

la conversación de las dos chicas fluía de una manera seria delante de los ojos atentos de heiji.

''demo...donde demonios! DONDE DEMONIOS SE ENCUENTRA KUDO EH? ACASO NO SABE QUE RAN ESTA ASI? PORQUE NO VIENE A VERLA? NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ..QUE!''

''NO HABLES SIN SABER!''(respondió heiji rápidamente gritando casi a sonoko)

''LAS COSAS NO SON TAN FACILES COMO PARECEN...POR SUPUESTO QUE KUDO SABE LO QUE PASA, Y TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE ESTA TAN DESTROZADO POR DENTRO COMO POR FUERA COMO TU O COMO YO, INCLUSO MUCHÍSIMO MAS, POR ESO ESTARE A SU LADO, PARA QUE NO HAGA NINGUNA TONTERÍA SI LAS COSAS SALEN MAL!''

heiji sostenía una mirada atenta seria, severa, lo cual asusto y dejo en asombro a sonoko, que avergonzada, se retractó de lo dicho.

''gomen ne...kudo nunca haría nada malo que perjudicase a ran...gomen nasai...gomen nasai...''(dijo sonoko con ojos llorosos)

Kazuha miraba a heiji, que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar diciendo ''voy a por unos cafés''.

''_he...heiji...''_

Al otro lado de la puerta, conan corrió hacia donde estaba Ran, apartando de su camino a Eri y a kogoro, he interrumpiendo la explicación del doctor araide, que se interpuso rápidamente para que ni siquiera viese a ran, pero no dejo de gritar su nombre y ran hizo afán de decir..''déjele''. Eri advirtió el gesto, y le puso una mano en el brazo al doctor araide.

''dejémosle a ellos solos, podemos hablar en su despacho, Ran estará bien, y conan no es perjudicial..si no fuese por el quizás mi hija ahora no..estaría aquí''

el doctor araide asintió, y los tres se marcharon dejando a conan solo con Ran en la habitación. La primera mirada que intercambiaron fue una mirada severa por parte de los dos. Conan miraba atentamente a Ran, y su cuerpo se estremeció. La imagen de Ran luchando por respirar y sus ojos entre abiertos mirándole, intentando dibujar una sonrisa, de una imagen que quedó gravada en su mente. Conan se acercó a Ran y la tomó de la mano.

''_R-an..wa...watashi..''_

la volvió a mirar a los ojos, y no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que estaba, entonces, miró hacia el suelo, y dejó escapar algo que nunca antes había dejador ir...Una lágrima, que calló en el suelo y pareció dibujar ondas por toda la habitación.

''Perdoname perdoname ran no he podido darme cuenta antes no he podido comprender nada..pero ahora lo entiendo Ran..se que no quieres que nos preocupemos por ti pero..es algo que no puedes evitar, porque todos te queremos mucho y para mi tu..t-tu..''

Conan paró..que decía? No podía decirle que la quería, que queria estar a su lado APRA siempre..era CONAN EDOGAWA! No era shinichi kudo..y aun no podía decirle la verdad. Era realmente frustante ,muy frustante..y ..cuando no sabía que decir realmente...sintió algo cálido en su interior .Ran le había puesto la mano en la cara, levantando su rostro. Conan quedó sorprendido mirando a Ran. Estaba exhausta y había hecho un gran esfuerzo solo para levantar su rostro..

''dai...dai...dai.jo...bu..c-cona-n kun..''(dijo ran susurrando y tiernamente)

Ran siempre le sonreía, aunque estuviese así de mal..siempre estaba sonriendo feliz.

Entonces Ran bajó su mano, y esta vez fue ella la que quedó sorprendida. El pequeño estaba abrazado a ella tiernamente, sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto, un abrazo cálido.

((( chio-chan: en este momento...tenéis que poner la canción de conan de ''kaze no ra ra ra''..vale?vale?..jeje)))

''_Shinichi..shinichi..es como si me abrazase shinichi...conan´kun...''(pensó Ran)_

_Los dos permanecía ahí abrazados..ran sentía a shinichi..y conan estaba abrazando a Ran..a lo que el mas quería.._

Conan articuló al fin palabra, sin soltar a Ran de su abrazo:

''_Ran...tengo que irme..pero voy a volver. Voy a ir...voy...a buscar a shinichi y te juro que volverá, voy a traerle conmigo. El quiere volver mas que nada en el mundo..y me ha dicho que te diga que luchara aunque le cueste su vida para volver a tu lado, y que no permitirá que jamás te pase nada mientras viva.''_

Fue un momento feliz y de tranquilidad para los dos.

El tono de voz de Conan era constante y severo. A la vez que tierno. Ran se estremeció, las palabras de conan eran bonitas...y..shinichi había dicho que volvería no? Además..shinichi ..se preocupaba tanto por ella?

''_volveré aunque me cueste la vida..y no dejaré que nada te pase,Ran''_

Estas palabras en boca de shinichi pasaban por la mente de Ran, haciendo que esta se sonrojase un poco, y se sintiese feliz, contenta y protegida.

Entonces, tras unos minutos, conan se separó de Ran algo sonrojado, y con una expresión de algo de preocupación pero contento, y sonriendo le dijo ''estaré de vuelta pronto Ran..ahora prométeme ser tu fuerte, y esperar a shinichi. Ne?''

Ran miró a conan contenta, y asintió con la cabeza.

Así, conan soltó su mano, y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta, y de espaldas a ran, dijo:

''sabes? Eres mas fuerte que yo, ra –nee-chan! ''

Tras esto, se sonrojó y cerró la puerta, marchándose corriendo buscando a heiji, contento, y con fuerzas suficientes como para recorrer el mundo entero.

''_voy a acabar con esa maldita organización y a volver al lado de Ran, porque Ran..Ran es mi..es mi sueño y lucharé por el'' (chio-chan: kaze no ra ra raaaa )_

_(chio-chan: fin de la song jaja)_

Heiji estaba en la cafetería, junto con ai haibara, y conan llegó apresurado, y se sentó con ellos.

''que tal ran?'' preguntaron los dos

conan asintió con la cabeza

''esta mejor..tengo que volver a ser yo..así que tendremos que darnos prisa.''

Ai haibara le miró atentamente, parecía contento y mas animado..o es lo que queira aparentar? Le miró y sonrió, al menos ahora parecía menos preocupado que antes..y Ran estaba mejor parecía..ahora lo único que quedaba era una cuenta contra reloj..para hacer algo con la organización.

_( chio-chan:ahora es cuando suena la canción de opening 13 de conan jaja..lo siento...es que escribo con canciones de fondo!)_

Conan_: bien..ahora debemos actuar, nadie nos va a tomar el pelo..debemos preparar una estrategia buena..pero no podemos hacerlo solos..necesitamos ayuda de alguien, y por supuesto..un conector que le he pedido al profesor agasa que invente para mi..y acabo de llamar a la inspectora Sato a su móvil..._

Heiji_: vaya..lo tienes todo pensado..que es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?_

Ai_: vas a decirle a Sato que este atenta a una señal en determinado momento para que avise a la policía entera y acuda..porque si lo supiese toda la policía algún implicado podría enterarse no?_

Conan_: exacto..el invento de agasa estará para esta noche a las 8, y a las 9 en punto tenemos que ir hacia donde ese lugar..ya sabes...pero..._

Heiji_: pero que vamos a hacer los tres solo ahí? _

Conan_: querrán respuestas..y por supuesto matarnos, pero no les dará tiempo..tengo un arma secreta sabes? Alguien me debe un favor._

Heiji y ai_: UH?_

Conan: no os preocupeis..lo sabréis en su momento..ahora mismo debemos ir sin falta a casa del doctor agasa. Y tenemos que vernos con Sato ..ya he quedado con ella..ayumi –chan le llevará el invento junto con genta y con mitsushiko..por si nos estan espiando..pero nadie se dará cuenta porque ni siquiera ella sabrá que lo lleva, le diremos que deben llevarle un regalo a Sato, y bueno..el instrumento es tan pequeño que es inadvertible.

Heiji: pero eso no seria poner en peligro a los pequeños?

Conan: para nada...ellos no estan metidos en nada, de ellos no sospecharan nada.

Heiji: so desu...

Ai:….

Conan: y bien?..estamos listos no?

Heiji: un momento kudo..no has pensado que todo esto podria ser una trampa para secuestrar a algun rehén? Por ejemplo..a kogoro o a mouri-san?

Conan: Es algo imposible

Heiji: hum?

Conan: no se atreverán a hacer eso..ellos estan a salvo..actuan en la oscuridad no se arriesgarian tanto inecesariamente..además..saben que iremos.

Heiji: y..mouri-san?

Conan: ya te he dicho que ella estará bien aquí.

Heiji: ya veo...

Conan: ah y...siento haberte involucrado en esto heiji.

Heiji: bah..no tengo miedo..es muy emocionante!

Conan: ARA ARA! como puedes decir eso! OOUUU

Ai les miraba atentamente callada..mientras una frase pasaba por su cabeza

'' _**Flowers are fragile and ephemeral. Even if you meant to protect them with surrounding fence from rain and wind , the flowers 'll die without sunlight''**_

Eran las ocho de la tarde, y estaban como lo previsto en casa del doctor Agasa, haciendo preparativos para la noche..que se presentaba larga.

Mientras tanto, Ran estaba en su cuarto, estremeciéndose. Eri estaba en la cafetería con kogoro, había salido un momento, y sonoko estaba con kazuha agotadas fuera..medio dormidas.

''_shinichi...shinichi!''_

Ran despertó de golpe de su sueño, muy preocupada, algo malo iba a pasar..algo malo se avecinaba, algo malo con shinichi..con shinichi!

Conan ya estaba preparado. Estaba junto a la ventana, viendo como ayumi iba con genta y mitsushiko contentos hacia casa de la inspectora Sato, creyendo que únicamente iban a llevarle un regalo especial que el doctor agasa había preparado. Cerró las cortinas, y se dispuso a irse, pero vio a Ai sentada junto al profesor, algo preocupada, y se acercó a ella.

''no te preocupes..no vamos a morir''

ai se sorprendió y le miró de manera extraña

''no vamos a morir..hay alguien esperándome, y voy a volver a su lado..y a ti tambien te esta esperando alguien..ya sabes que no estas sola no?''

el doctor agasa miró a Ai, y esta le abrazó, en señal de despedida..bueno..o de un ''hasta luego''.

Dicho esto, los tres partieron rumbo a su destino, bajo la atenta mirada del doctor agasa.

Eran las nueve en punto.

Conan, heiji y Ai estaban ya en el lugar donde la tragedia ocurrió..donde la hermana de shishio fue asesinada. Conan miraba a Ai, pensando que seguramente se sentía incomoda , pero no lo demostraba, simplemente miraba al cielo con una cara de nostalgia y suspiraba a veces. Heiji estaba atento a todo. Parecía que no había pasado sino un minuto desde que había arropado a kazuha, que se había quedado dormida en el hospital..la volvería a ver? Kudo estaba muy seguro de que si..el había hecho una promesa a Ran de que volvería.. pero el no le había dicho a Kazuha nada..quizás era lo correcto..de todos modos...debía ser confiado.

Sonoko despertó. Durante cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo? No lo sabia..kazuha estaba a su lado dormida, y estaban arropadas.. Se dispuso a entrar a la habitación de Ran para ver como estaba..pero cuando entró, lo único que vio fue la cama vacía y la ventana abierta...RAN NO ESTABA! Gritó rápidamente, y kogoro y eri acudieron corriendo, además de que kazuha despertó, y todos quedaron atónitos al ver que ran no estaba. Araide vino corriendo también, y no s epodía creer lo que estaba viendo.

'_MASAKA!''_

Por otra parte...Ran estaba andando forzosamente por una calle fría, con la mano en el corazón, y respirando costosamente.

''_shi-shinichi...voy shinichi...no te dejare romper tu promesa...vo-voy a ayudarte..estas en peligro shinichi..lo-lo...noto shinichi...estas...cof cof!''_

Ran tosía, aun no sabia de donde había sacado fuerzas para levantarse de esa cama y dar un solo paso mas, pero seguía andando aun sin saber a donde, pegada a la pared, sacando fuerzas de donde podía, dejándose llevar por su instinto, cuando tropezó con alguien, alguien que ella ya conocía. ERA SHUICHI! Que la miró fríamente, mientras esta se sostenía en pie forzosamente.

''tu? Que haces tu por aquí? Vaya..hoy al menos no lloras..''

''t-tu..puedes...a.ayudarme...t-u---sabes donde...''

_FINNNN lo siento..soy malvada..jaja el proximo lo pondre cuando pueda..un beso!_


	6. come what may 6

Chio-chan: buenas!de nuevo otro capitulo..ya sabéis..espero que os guste y reviews! Un beso!AH! como no e podido ver la serie entera de conan..hay algunos personajes que no me quedan claros...asÍ que he decidido (por ejemplo dentro d la organización) poner como malos malísimos a gin y a vodka..(me refiero a jodie por ejemplo..pero bueno...no voy a centrar mi fic en cosas de las que no entiendo aun jeje) AHHH y me he enterado que llevo escrbiendo mal SHISHIO MUCHO TIEMPO..LO SIENTO! PERO YA...paso de cambiar..jeje

_SEXTO CAPÍTULO... UNA OPORTUNIDAD MAS_

Conan estaba junto a Ai y a Heiji parado frente al lugar donde la hermana de ai haibara fue asesinada. Los tres severos guardaban la cordura..y aguardaban a que algo aconteciese, con los cinco sentidos alerta. Todo parecía frío..el viento parecía traer palabras horribles de un lugar oscuro..y además era un viento frío y áspero. El olor a humedad se apoderaría de cualquier corazón débil y le infundiría miedo, pero mas que miedo...lo que Conan sentía era rabia, y ganas de encontrarse al fin con ellos.

Y como estaba previsto..al final aparecieron, allí estaban, Gin y Vodka, cuyas siluetas se confundían con el negro de la noche. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a los tres jóvenes.

''ne...nos volvemos a encontrar...shishio''(dijo Gin)

Ai haibara miró fijamente a Gin con una mirada de odio y algo desconcertante, mientras conan se interponía rápidamente y se colocaba delante de ella junto a Heiji, para protegerla, gesto que hizo ver en Ai una expresión de algo de sorpresa.

''Y,..kudo shinichi ..ne?''

Conan les miraba fijamente, ya sabían que habían encogido?

''heiji hattori...campeón en modalidades de lucha y procedente de Osaka..ne?''(dijo vodka)

conan sonrió un poco y se dispuso a hablar, mientras los otros dos jóvenes mantenían una expresión de odio en sus rostros.

''Gin..uno de los altos mandos de la organización junto a Vodka..vuestros nombres en clave y claro esta..que nos habeis citado aquí para matarnos porque sabemos demasiado..pero vuestras acciones no tienen perdon y no podrán permanecer para siempre ocultas''

Gin miró al muchacho.

''JAJAJA...me lo dice un crío de seis años? Te recuerdo que ahora no eres mas que eso..tu vida esta rota, no como la suya (dijo señalando a shishio)...porque tu preferirías quedarte así verdad? No eres mas que una cobarde..siempre lo fuiste, y nunca dejaste de llorar, una niña que siempre estaba llorando''

''BASTA!''(dijo ai furiosa)

Conan les miraba con odio.

''no se cuales son vuestras intenciones..pero no vais a conseguir nada de nosotros''(dijo heiji hattori con una sonrisa irónica)

Gin se acercó mas a los chicos, dejando al fin ver su rostro totalmente.

''vais a venir con nosotros..eso es algo que ya sabíais no?''

detrás de los tres muchachos aparecieron bastantes hombres, que les apresaron, no sin antes poner la susodicha resistencia..por supuesto. Heiji resultó herido en el brazo''.

''MASAKA! No vais a lograr nada! La policía se enterara de esto! O acaso creéis que nadie notará la ausencia de hattori heiji y d ai y mía?''(dijo conan con cierta mirada de odio, pero..sabía lo que hacía)

Ai miro a Heiji

''Hattori! Daijobu ka?''

''ne ne...estoy b-bien..solo ha sido un rasguño''

Subieron a un coche, y les taparon los ojos para que no pudiesen ver hacia donde iban.

Conan se resistía, pero gin le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que al caer perdiese el conocimiento.

''KUDO-KUN! KUDO-KUN!''(gritaban ai y heiji que escucharon la caída)

''CONTESTA KUDO! CONTESTA!''

_Shinichi!_

''_ran-chan!''_

_shinichi-kun! Levantate shinichi! Arriba!_

''_uh?''_

''_shinichi al fin estamos juntos! Mira mira ! Me queda bien este vestido? No es genial?eh..tonto! abre los ojos hombre! Se que estas despierto! Deja de fingir! Que pasa! Eres tan idiota!''_

''_R-r-ra-n-''_

_Shinichi no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, pero podía escuchar la voz de Ran. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un prado verde, a los pies de un arbol de cerezo, y al incorporarse, pudo ver a Ran con un vestido blanco que le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sonriéndole como siempre, algo sorojada y resplandeciente._

''_anda ..levantate del suelo! ne?''_

_Entonces shinichi sonrió confuso y tomó la mano de Ran, pero entonces todo se volvió oscuro y Ran desapareció. Shinichi estaba solo, mirando hacia todas partes gritando ''RAN!RAN!''pero nadie contesto, cuando de repente, se vió corriendo hacia algún lugar no concreto. Entonces, al ver que nadie estaba a su lado se sintió solo, pero en ese momento, al fin escuchó una voz._

''_whake-up''_

_Shinichi se sintió algo frustrado, y entonces, se vio en un sueño y se despertó instantáneamente._

''KUDO-KUN! KUDO!''

Conan abrió los ojos y vio a heiji como primer rostro, que no paraba de llamarle frenéticamente desde el otro lado de la habitación donde estaban, atados de pies y manos. Era una habitación oscura y fría, donde estaban heiji y él.

''ha-hatto-ri...''

kudo kun! Al fin despiertas! (dijo heiji frenéticamente) al fin kudo! Estaba preocupado tío! Nos han encerrado aquí hace un buen rato! Pero pero a Ai haibara se la han llevado! Esta fuera con ellos! No se que pasa!

''..ai..masaka! ...( su rostro se tornó pálido)...no pasa nada no te preocupes...alguien sabe que estamos aquí..nos viene siguiendo desde hace un rato..aun estamos a tiempo, no pienso perder.''

''UHM? DE QUE HABLAS KUDO!''

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un hombre de negro desconocido entró, acercándose a heiji, le tomó la mano con un cuchillo, y ante la sorpresa de Heiji...le desató.

'' si me enseñan sus cartas...puedo jugar yo también esta partida''

''llegas demasiado tarde, Kid''

''KIIIIIIIIIIIDDDD?''(Heiji no salía de su asombro.)

''no te quejes..has estado inconsciente hasta ahora ne?''

''Donde esta ai haibara?''(dijo conan)

''daijobu, esta con gin pero solo estan hablando..aunque debemos darnos prisa, ha ocurrido algo''

''que pasa?''(preguntó conan)

''...he tenido que deshacerme el comunicador del doctor Agasa, la red de seguridad de aquí era demasiado alta como para arriesgarnos''

''MASAKA! PERO SIN EL NO PODREMOS DAR AVISO DE QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ!''

''no te preocupes..a cambio he conseguido entrar unas bengalas de auxilio...solo debo lanzarlas al cielo en cualquier momento y acudirá la policía, esta tarde visité a Sato y le conté el plan B..pero claro..no pude darle muchos detalles porque..ya sabes...van detrás de mi no? Me dijo que me daba una oportunidad pero que luego seguiría buscándome..jeje''

Heiji les miraba atentamente, kid desataba a kudo. Entonces dijo:

''kaito kid...al fin nos encontramos...porque nos ayudas? Sabes que en cuando salga de aquí iremos en tu busca..''

''hum! Os temo menos a vosotros que a ellos..es el único motivo que me impulsa a actuar..además...no pienso perderme una partida como esta..''

conan sonrió irónicamente.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Ai haibara. Estaba en una habitación con Gin , desatada .

''que mas quieres de mi''

''porque te fuiste shishio? sabes? no pensaba matarte exactamente...''

''olvídame...vosotros acabasteis con a vida de mi hermana, PORQUE? PORQUE ELLA?NUNCA OS PERDONARÉ!''

''..hum...aun lo preguntas? La vida y la muerte estan a un paso...como el amor del odio...y no importa quien..pero a veces para guardar un secreto...hace falta algo mas que una vida inútil''

'.B-BAKA!...''

''pero no te preocupes..porque ahora si pienso liberarte..voy a acabar con tu vida para que olvides tus desdichas...voy a liberarte de tu pena''

''...''

''alguna palabra antes de morir?''

''arderás en el infierno algún día''

'' gracias por el cumplido...haré que sea una muerte rápida...no te preocupes...''

Gin se disponía a apretar el gatillo, cuando de repente, alguien irrumpió rápidamente en la habitación y le empujo hacia el suelo.

''MASAKA!''

HAIBARA! DAIJOBU KA?

Conan había entrado con heiji, el cual había empujado frenéticamente a Gin con un golpe bien certero. En ese momento, Gin retomó rápidamente su posición, y tomó su pistola, acorralando a los tres prisioneros en la punta de su gatillo, sin dejar de apuntarles, mientras estos le miraban con una cara de resignación y odio, pero conan sonrió.

''QUE ES TAN DIVERTIDO?'' (DIJO Gin gritando)

''...Pronto van a venir a por vosotros..y tu pistola..esta descargada.''

''COMO!''

''ESTA DESCARGADA, ALGUIEN SE HA ENCARGADO DE HACERLO HACE UN MOMENTO, NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA?''

Gin miró rápidamente su pistola, y efectivamente estaba descargada, momento que heiji aprovechó para hacerle una llave especial y dejarle en el suelo inmovilizado. Conan y Ai se disponían a marchar cuando de repente, apareció vodka al oir el jaleo.

''ALTO''

Conan se sintió por un momento algo acorralado, y su expresión se tornó pálida al ver que Kaito kid, en vez de estar pidiendo auxilio, estaba en el suelo con una mancha de sangre en uno de sus hombros.

''MASA-KA! KID!''

''ALTO! NO TE MUEVAS DE DONDE ESTAS! ESTO SE HA TERMINADO, VOY A ACABAR CON LOS TRES, Y TU! SUELTA A GIN AHORA MISMO!''

_Heiji resignado soltó a Gin._

_Mientras todo esto pasaba, algo se cocía en otra parte...alguien estaba sobrevolando japón hacia la comisaría de policía para dar parte de lo que estaba pasando. ERA KAITO KID! Pero..no estaba en el suelo? No...había conseguido escapar disfrazando a uno d la propia organización de el mismo..osea..que mientras todos pensaban que estaba allí sin poder avisar a nadie...volaba para dar una señal a los inspectores, cosa que el mismo heiji ignoraba, ni siquiera conan..pero asi era mas seguro.._

''_SE HA TERMINADO EL JUEGO''_

_Heiji se dispuso a atacar a Vodka, pero entonces, otro hombre de la organización apareció y le disparó por detrás en la pierna, para que no pudiese levantarse. Heiji cayó al suelo resignado por el dolor, Y ai y conan corrieron para intentar ayudarle._

''_HATTORI-KUN!''(dijo ai rápidamente)_

''_SA!...''_

_Vodka había desaparecido del lugar, al ver que gin se bastaba solo, además..tenía otra cosa importante que hacer._

_Conan se mantenía delante de los dos, cuando Gin le cogió del brazo y le colocó su pistola en la cabeza. Antes de dispararle..dijo:_

'''_sayonara...Kudo Shinichi( y le quitó las gafas)''_

_Conan cerró los ojos, esperando el disparo inminente, pero de repente, escuchó un golpe, y para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos , se encontró con... RAN? Esta le había dado una patada a Gin, y ahora estaba suspirando en pie con su mano derecha en el corazón, y sudando mucho,con una expresión cansada._

''_RAN!'' MA-MASAKA!_

_Vodka había desaparecido, no sabían donde se había metido, pero ahora mismo no era algo que les importase mucho, Ran había acabado con los hombres que estaban en esa habitación. Gin intentaba levantarse._

''_TU..MALDITA...PENSÁBAMOS QUE ESTABAS IMPOSIBILITADA EN UN MALDITO HOSPITAL..PORQUE TU..COMO!''_

''_vaya...cuanto tiempo...Gin''(dijo una misteriosa voz)_

''_UHM?(Gin se sorprendió) QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?_

_Suichi se mostró, mirando fríamente a todos los presentes._

''_Solo he hecho un ''favor'' a alguien que me lo ha pedido..porque me recuerda a alguien .Nada mas..yo no pinto nada mas..tampoco pienso disculparme''_

_Todos estaba perplejos, conan no salía de su asombro, ese tipo había traido a Ran hasta aquí? PERO PORQUE? Para matarla? No..no podía ser eso...porque si hubiese querido matarla lo habría hecho al mismo momento de verla..sino..porque...TAL VEZ..._

''_cof cof...no no me subestimes..Suichi simplemente ha ampliado su lista de reminiscencia hacia el ''heaven...''(dijo Ran susurrando mientras suichi se ocultaba en la oscuridad..)_

_Conan estaba perplejo, miró rápidamente a ran cambiando su expresión de sorpresa y gritó levantándose del suelo:_

''_RAN RAN!VETE DE AQUÍ FUERA VETE MARCHATE!''_

_Ran miró a conan por un momento, con una expresión entre el dolor y el coraje_

'' _no quiero que rompas tu promesa...''_

_Conan se quedó aun mas perplejo, cuando una voz interrumpió la mirada._

''_RAN-NE-CHAN! CUIDADO !''_

_Era Ai, que junto a heiji, que se había desmayado, vio como Gin se acercaba por detrás._

_Ran se dio la vuelta y empezó a pelear con Gin..pero para su sorpresa, Gin también parecía saber técnicas karatekas._

''_ya me informaron de tus habilidades...y también de tus defectos..crees en serio que aguantaras mucho? TARDE O TEMPRANO MORIRAS TE MATE O NO YO! AJAJAJA''_

_Ran escuchaba resignada. Su expresión era de furia y de dolor, ya que sabia que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho mas..pero si su esfuerzo servía para salvar a ai, heiji y a...Conan..no le importaba realmente mucho''_

_Conan al escuchar el comentario de Gin soltó una mirada que asustaría al mas malvado demonio del mundo..._

_Otros hombres ante la alarma de apuros irrumpieron en la habitación, y todos iban a por Ran, la cual salteaba uno tras otro, pero cada vez estando mas cansada. Ai arrastraba a Heiji, intentando escapar ,heiji ya había recuperado el conocimiento pero aun no se podía poner en pié._

''_conan-kun! La policía esta fuera!''(gritó Ai) _

_Fuera efectivamente se encontraban... La inspectora Sato gritaba ''RÁPIDO! DISPERSAOS TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR YA!''_

_Ante esto, los hombres d negro salieron corriendo todos menos Gin, que ya habiéndose dado cuenta de que (sin saber como) ya alguien había dado parte a la policía y sería imposible su escapada(echo una mirada por la venta y vio que estaban rodeados, abajo estaba Sato, Megure..) Se abalanzó contra Ran para seguir luchando contra esta, hasta que al fin, Ran exhausta se echó sobre la pared ,recibiendo unos de los golpes de Gin,y respirando como podía. Entonces conan cuando vio que Ran estaba así, y que gin se aproximaba a ella de nuevo , se abalanzó a la espalda de Gin con toda su fuerza ( SI FUERA SHINICHI! –pensó) , el cual sin necesidad alguna de fuerza se deshizo de el, arrojándole contra la pared, Hecho que hizo que se torciese un tobillo y no pudiese apenas levantarse._

_Ai dejó a heiji en una esquina segura, al cual le costaba hablar, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Corrió y corrió, sabia que no podía irse de aquel lugar sin las píldoras que les encogieron. De repente llegó a un piso laboratorio, y se puso a buscarlas, cuando al fin vio al alcance de su mano..las codiciadas píldoras..el veneno que le ayudaría a encontrar al fin un antídoto. Cuando se dispuso a cogerlas, Alguien cogió su mano e impidió que las cogiese, era vodka, que sabía que sishio volvería a por ellas._

''_en serio pensabas que te iba a dejar marcharte con esto? ''_

_Ai le miró resignada_

_Vodka le empujó y Ai cayó al suelo, y cuando intentó levantarse, vió a vodka apuntándole con un cuchillo._

''_ahora te toca a ti morir..''_

_Vodka se acercaba hacia Ai, y cuando estaba a punto de matarla, ésta sonrió irónicamente, y pensó ''yo tampoco soy fácil de matar..ahora tengo una nueva vida..y también lucharé por ella!'' Dicho esto Ai sacó todas sus fuerzas y golpeó a Vodka con con un tubo de ensayo que había cogido minutos anteriores ,hecho que provocó que vodka sangrase por la frente. Ai tomó las píldoras y se fue corriendo, tras la mirada de vodka que la miraba con desprecio . Se levantó y se dispuso a perseguirla esta vez con un arma que tomó de esa misma habitación y que estaba oculta._

Gin tomó su pistola y la cargó. Ran estaba ya en el suelo arrodillada, intentando respirar, agotada totalmente por la dura pelea. Le costaba fijar su vista en un punto..y lo veía casi todo borroso al igual que lo oía todo igual.

''RAAANNNN RAAAAAAAAAAAN!''

En la otra esquina de la habitación Conan luchaba por desplazarse como podía, arrastrándose intentando llegar a Ran. No sólo se había torcido el tobillo, sino que su hombro también sangraba, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Gin se iba aproximando a Ran, mientras que Ran en un último esfuerzo dirigió su mirada hacia Conan. Gin se acercó ya lo suficiente a Ran como para dispararle.

Entonces y para sorpresa de Gin, una silueta se interpuso entre la pistola y Ran, era conan, que había hecho un esfuerzo máximo, y ensangrentado, estaba de pie delante de ran, protegiéndola y colocándose el delante del objetivo de su pistola.

''N-no d-dejare que la toques! ''

''uhm? Eres tonto? En serio piensas dar tu vida por esta mujer?''

''si ella muere mi vida no tendrá sentido''(dijo conan con una mirada severa y una pequeña sonrisa irónica...woo q wapo!)

Entonces Ran lo entendió todo...Conan era shinichi! Era shinichi! Ya lo sabía desde ese día en el hospital..pero...tantas cosas le venían a la cabeza...Y porque había hecho todo lo que hizo? Pues..la respuesta ahora estaba muy clara..Hasta ahora ella había tenido sus dudas...y siempre pensó que si shinichi le ocultaba algo así...era porque no confiaba en ella..pero cuando vio a conan ofreciendo su vida por la suya..se dio cuenta de que la única razón posible era ...''para protegerla'.

Entonces Gin apretó el gatillo...pero...para sorpresa de conan, falló y callo al suelo de forma instantánea , alguien le había disparado a él antes..pero quien? Uh? Fue suichi? Suichi estaba ahí detrás de Gin y acababa de dispararle!

''no te lo tomes como algo bueno...no lo he hecho por ti...solo porque me parecía injusto que el estuviese intacto y vosotros heridos.''

Ai irrumpió en la habitación con la policía y Vodka arrestado. Gin estaba ..muerto.

Conan se giró y tomó el torso de Ran incorporándola.

''Ran...ran estas bien? Ran ran!''

''ran le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos''

La policía estaba interrumpiendo y arrestando a gente en el edificio, y ai se acercó a conan y ran.

''ESPERA ¡! VOY A LLAMAR A LOS MÉDICOS PARA QUE SE LA LLEVEN EN AMBULANCIA! AGUANTAD!''

Ran no sabia muy bien si estaba aun despierta o no..solo veía un rostro difuso..que no dejaba de repetir su nombre.

''shi-shinichi...no no-voy- a poder...cum-pl-plir la...promesa...''

''RAN RAN! QUE DICES RAN! NO DIGAS ESO! LOS MEDICOS VIENEN YA! TE VAS A PONER BIEN RAN! RAN! NO TE VAYAS RAN!AUN QUEDAN MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER!''

Ran se desmayó, no aguantaría muchos mas. Conan no dejaba de gritar su nombre, y entonces, los médicos entraron y se la llevaron en una camilla, y a conan en otra.

''NO NO! QUIERO IR CON ELLA! QUIERO IR CON ELLA!''

Los médicos asintieron ante la persistencia del chico, y le dejaron ir en la ambulancia con ella, mientras le vendaban el hombro.

En la ambulancia, rodeaban a la chica de cables, y su electrograma estaba muy bajo..los médicos susuraban...''aguanta..venga..eres muy joven..aguanta un poco mas..''

Conan no soltó la mano de Ran en ningun momento..se sentía horrible..habia puesto todos sus esfuerzos en salvarla y ahora..veía como se le iba la vida..como se le apagaba la luz..él lo sentía..poco a poco...su luz se iba apagando..pero no..NO.! no podía imaginarse la vida de shinichi Kudo sin ran a su lado..no podía consentir que ran se fuese de su lado!

Por otra parte..Ai haibara se encontraba junto a la policía declarando, y terminada esta..dijo:

''Ahora me toca a mi devolver a shinichi Kudo..a lo que siempre fue,Un adolescente, y no un niño de 6 años...pero y yo que haré?''

Ai se esmeró. Logró crear por fin un antídoto..y fue corriendo al hospital tras varias horas..para llevárselo a Kudo Shinichi.

Cuando llegó..el panorama era desolador..todo el mundo estaba muy triste..estaban preocupados..Ran no despertaba..y la cosa iba de mal en peor. Ai..se adelantó, y entró en la habitación de Ran urgentemente. Conan estaba allí, tomando la mano de Ran, con ojos rojos..señal de no haber dormido ni comido nada..ni haber descasado moralmente. Ai no dijo ninguna palabra..simplemente..puso las pastillas al pie de la cama y se marchó. Cuando Ai cerró la puerta, conan levantó al fin su cabeza..y por un momento..dejó de mirar a Ran y de susurrarle que no le dejase...y tomó las pastillas..que le transformarían en shinichi Kudo.

Kogoro, eri y los demás estaban fuera. Kazuha estaba en la habitación de Heiji..y Eri estaba en otra..había sufrido un ataque de pánico..eran demasiadas emociones por hoy..

De repente, y ante la mirada atónita de Kogoro mouri, Agasa ,Sonoko y Megure...SHINICHI KUDO salió de la habitación, les miró y dijo:

''ya he vuelto''

Kogoro le miró incrédulo: PE PERO TU...MASAKA! D-DE DONDE...

Shinichi miró hacia otro lugar..estaba vestido con sus pantalones azules..y una camisa blanca..ai se los había dejado también en una bolsa a los pies de la cama de Ran. Sin mirar a nadie y sin dar explicación alguna, se dirigió al despacho del doctor Araide.

Sonoko le miraba atenta mientras caminaba..

''K-kudo kun...''

acto seguido entró.

Shinichi Kudo entró al despacho del doctor araide sin llamar siquiera, y este,al verle, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para hablar cara a acara al fin con el.

''kudo shinichi...quiero que me diga exactamente como esta Ran y que va a pasar''.

Araide se levanto de su silla y se puso a mirar por la ventana...mientras shinichi permanecía de pie en la habitación mirándole.

''Ran no resistirá mucho...tenemos un corazón para ella...y procederemos al transplante en unas horas..es la única posibilidad que tenemos..pero debes entender..que ha perdido mucha sangre..y que durante la operación puede desangrarse y ...y morir automáticamente..''

''...''

el corazón de Shinichi se estremeció de dolor. El alma se le partió en dos y se le cayó al suelo..

''...no dejaré que eso ocurra...por favor..por favor...lléveme a mi también a quirófano..y si Ran se desangra..o pierde defensas..o algo..TOME LAS MIAS..TENEMOS EL MISMO TIPO DE SANGRE..ALGO TENGO QUE PODER HACER''

araide se dio la vuelta inmediatamente..incrédulo..

''PE-PERO ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO INCLUSO PARA TI...estas muy débil no hay nada mas que verte...si te saco grandes cantidades de sangre pues..''

''NO ME IMPORTA''

Araide le miró...severo.

''esta bien..pero..debes saber que todo esto depende de ella…lo mas grande que puedes hacer no es dejarnos tu sangre..sino animarla ..aunque no te mire ni te hable..seguro que te puede escuchar...nada mas''.

Dicho esto, shinichi se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a tomar la puerta para irse..pero antes de marcharse..dijo:

''sabe? Ahora me cae mejor que antes..porque yo antes le odiaba..jeje''

Araide se quedo con un goterón enorme en la cabeza...jejeje!

Shinichi volvió a la habitación..faltaba nada y menos para que Ran se debatiese entre la vida y la muerte..y todos estaban en la puerta..nadie entraba..era como si todos le cediesen el paso sabiendo que era él el que debía acompañarla en esos mismos momentos..

Así fue. Shinichi entró a la habitación y se puso de rodillas frente a la cama de Ran.

FIN DEL CAPITULO SEXTO...EL SIGUIENTE SERA SUPER ROMANNNNNNNNTICO! Os dejo pendiente la conversación d shinichi con ran...jeje..un beso hasta pronto! Reviews espero que os guste..


	7. come what may 7

Chio-chan: AL FIN LO TENGO! Este no es el ultimo capitulo..kedaran unos dos..espero que lo disfrutéis...y reviews! Jeje...dadme vuestra opinión..en serio espero os guste un beso! Ah! Y perdonad que este haya tardado mas pero..esque he tenido que estudiar muchísimo...:p ( hacedme caso y tened preparada la canción del ending 14 de conan...vale? porque os pediré que la pongais en un determinado momento...me lo agradeceréis!pero no la larga..sino la del mismo ending. Jeje)

_**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO...''COME WHAT MAY...''**_

_este capitulo hace honor al nombre del fic!)_

Shinichi Kudo permanecía inmóvil al lado de Ran,de rodillas en el suelo..para colocarse a la altura d la cara de Ran, que seguía en esa cama..llena de cables y sin abrir los ojos. Shinichi..tras decir que era un cobarde, puso lentamente su mano en el rostro de Ran.

''que fría estas...ran...''

Shinichi acarició su rostro, mirándola con una cara de ternura..cuando de repente...sus ojos se volvieron brillantes..como intentando retener una lágrima. Shinichi, sin apartar su mano del frío rostro de Ran, volvió su mirada al suelo, de una forma triste...y su otra mano estaba apretada..muy apretada..como por resignación.

''se ..se supone que todos esperan que yo te salve Ran..pero..esta vez...no puedo hacer nada mas que...decirte que ...(su tono de voz empezaba a temblar...como reteniendo la pena y las ganas de llorar que le infundía la situación)... NO-...no va a ser fácil Ran pero..pero...PORQUE MIERDA ES TAN DIFÍCIL? PORQUE POR QUE NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! PORQUE NO PUEDE TODO SER COMO SIEMPRE!''

Ran permanecía inmóvil.

''Ran..ran...por favor...aguanta vale? (tras estas palabras shinichi volvió a mirar a los párpados de Ran..dejando mostrar sus ojos muy brillosos reteniendo lágrimas)...ran aguanta por mi..aguanta por todos..por favor..por favor...(sus ojos se cerraron un poco y su expresión se volvió mas temblorosa aun)..por favor Ran..ahora soy yo el que te pide que o me dejes solo porque...porque...''

Un pequeño silencio se hizo, y shinichi desplazó su mano hacia el pelo de Ran acariciándolo suavemente...y tras unos segundos..dejó ver una tierna y pequeña sonrisa a la vez seria en su rostro..y dijo...

''porque estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día..desde la primera palabra...desde...siempre..DESDE SIEMPRE..y...para mi eres lo mas importante de este mundo...je..no me puedo creer que al fin lo haya dicho...sigo siendo un cobarde...lo hago cuando estas asi...perdoname..perdoname! y...siendo conan...cuando te escuchaba..decir lo que sentías por mi..sentía unas ganas horribles de...CUANDO TE VEÍA LLORAR YO...YO...''

Ran: ...

'''...yo...me sentía horriblemente mal ran...porque..porque te quiero tanto..me gusta todo de ti ran, tus ojos, tu voz, cada cabello, cada gesto..tu figura perfecta, tu forma de ser...todo ran..eres el unico deseo que tengo en mi vida..todo lo demás es secundario sabes? ...''

Ran: ...

Shinichi se situó cuidadosamente frente a frente con Ran, apoyándose en la cama y poniendo su otra mano(derecha en la barbilla fría de Ran)...y tiernamente...la acarició mirándola..

''podría estar mirándote siempre...soy tan idiota...soy un verdadero idiota..como te pierda ahora no podré soportar la carga de haber malgastado mi tiempo sin decirte lo que siento..soy un imbecil ...saa...''

Araide Tomoaki entró a la habitación junto con otro médicos.

'' ya tenemos que irnos..''(dijo el doctor Tomoaki..apresurándose acercándose a Ran junto a los demás..trasladándola de cama para llevarla a la sala de operaciones)

Shinichi fue apartado por los médicos para hacer el traslado a la camilla de operaciones. Este no dejaba de mirar a Ran..triste y preocupado..el último tacto que tuvo de ella le pareció eterno..salió detrás de la camilla junto a todos los demás..pero cuando la entraron a la sala de operaciones..el médico le rogó esperar fuera..en la sala de espera..el se iba a negar..pero en ese momento Kogoro le tomó del brazo y le miró en señal de..''debemos esperar..''

Las horas se hacía eternas...Shinichi estaba en un asiento..con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y mirando al infinito..lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era Ran..momentos con Ran..mas y mas momentos con ran...

''_ehm..conan! puedo dormir contigo?''_

''_si..es que hay un chico que me gusta mucho sabes conan?''_

''_estoy esperandote..sabes?(leyó conan en la taza que Ran había hecho de arcilla.''_

''_te he traido los apuntes porque pensaba que era eso! no?''_

''_y entonces..que querías decirme shinichi?''_

''_no me dejes sola..''_

''_porque conan? Porque me proteges?''_

''_SHINICHI!  ''_

''_EY SHINICHI! VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!''_

''_y..que pensaste de la princesa?..me..quedaba bien el traje?''_

''_conan, vienes a nadar?''_

''_shinichi! Shinichiiiiiiiiii te vas a mojar! Corre ven yo tengo un paraguas!''_

Shinichi: ...Ran...ran...ran...RAN!...

Shinichi...shinichi...donde...no veo nada...tengo tanto frío...pero...se esta bien aquí la verdad...donde estaran todos? No veo nada...shinichi?

''_hey Ran! Que tal estas eh?''_

_Ran se levantó, estaba dormida debajo de un árbol._

''_ran! Deja de dormir pareces una marmota!''_

_Ran miró al detective con una cara de sorpresa._

_Debo estar soñando..no?_

''_venga ran que dices? _

_Ran no dejaba de mirarle ..estaba tan guapo asi sonriéndole..._

''_oye Ran..sabes que te quiero no? Asi que venga levántate porque tienes que venir conmigo!''_

_Ran al oir estas palabras se sonrojó, no podía estar creyendo lo que oía ADEMAS...SHINICHI LE DECIA QUE LA QUERIA ASI TAN PANCHO! Cuando Ran se dispuso a levantarse sonrojada para pedir explicaciones no podía..le dolía el pecho. se sentía débil.._

''_ey ran..venga un esfuerzo mas...tienes que salir adelante para que podamos pelearnos y estar juntos ne? Venga venga! Ran! Hazlo tu solita  ''_

Ran le miraba extrañada...bromeaba con ella y no dejaba de sonreírle..así que Ran, sacó todas sus fuerzas para intentar levantarse, y cuando lo consiguió, shinichi ya no estaba, pero escucho una voz que la llamaba, y entonces vio a todos sus amigos y familia a lo lejos, esperándola.

''EY RAN! ESTOY AQUÍ! A QUE ESPERAS! VEN YA MUJER!''

Sonoko la llamaba efusiva junto a todos los demás.

Shi-shi-shinic-h-i...

Un gran vacío se apoderó del sueño de Ran. De repente, todo se volvió oscuro, y Ran sentía como su cuerpo de repente desnudo caía precipitadamente hacia ningun fondo.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))9

''LA PERDEMOS! DOCTOR LA PERDEMOS!'' (exclamó una doctora que estaba junto al doctor araide, cirujano principal en la operación de Ran.)

''NO NO NO VAMOS A PERDER A NADIE! VENGA RAN VENGA!''

Shinichi, que esperaba fuera junto a los demás, sintió un frío inmenso en su interior, algo no iba bien con Ran _( poned la canción del ending numero 14 por favor! )._

Shinichi corró hacia la puerta que le separaba de Ran, ignorando las indicaciones de Kogoro, los médicos o heiji, y golpeó la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, mirando por un orificio ovalado transparente, por el cual podía ver como a Ran la vida se le escapa de las manos. Estaba fría...tímidamente fría y blanca..lo podía sentir. Los médicos intentaban reanimarla.

''RAN RAN NO TE VAYAS RAN NO! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN''

SHINICHI GOLPEABA LA PUERTA INTENTANDO ABRIRLA, LLAMANDO DESESPERADAMANETE A RAN, HEIJI ,KOGORO(RESIGNADO) Y UNA ENFERMERA TRATABAN DE SUJETARLE, PERO EL MUCHACHO SACABA TODAS SUS FUERZAS POR INTENTAR SOLTARSE PARA ACCEDER A RAN.

''DEJADME DEJADME NO LO ENTENDEIS! SE VA! SE VA! NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! NO NO LO ACEPTARE! DEJADME! RANNNNNN RAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN''

algo interrumpió la voz de shinichi, alguien le había inyectado algo...algo que no le dejaba ver...calló al suelo inmovilizado, la enfermera le había suministrado un calmante..y apenas podía moverse..ni siquiera podía apenas ver..pero se mantenía despierto..diciendo...

'' r-ran...a-araide sal-ve a Ran..salvela! sal-...sal--...(le costaba hablar)''

Shinichi perdió el conocimiento, y justo después de esto, araide tomoaki salió corriendo de la sala de operaciones, solicitando sangre de shinichi, el cual antes se había ofrecido en cualquier caso que fuese necesaria.

''es la única oportunidad que nos queda..ran se ha reanimado pro esta débil y si la volvemos a perder..esta vez será para siempre!''

todos actuaron con rapidez , y kogoro ayudó a subir a shinichi a una camilla, la cual entraron corriendo a la sala donde estaba ran, allí tapada, con el oxígeno puesto y millones de cables a su alrededor, inmóvil y totalmente inconsciente.

El doctor araide sacó sangre a shinichi, muchísima..hasta dejarle exhausto..pero para sopresa de todos...el joven abrió tímidamente los ojos.

''Sal-ve a-a Ran''

Araide tomoaki estaba sorprendido..nunca habia visto a alguien abrir los ojos después de haberse quedado sin tal cantidad de sangre.

''Daijobu'' (le contesto araide)

Shinichi veía tímidamente...veía a muchos médicos moverse rápidamente..y a Ran...como le inyectaban su propia sangre..

Tras ver como su rostro recuperaba color, shinichi hizo afán de sonreir..y con una leve sonrisa..se desmayó exhausto.

uh...uh...todo esta tan oscuro...oh..mis ojos..me duelen..me cuesta abrirlos...pero...pero...los voy a abrir...uh?

Ran abrió los ojos, estaba junto al doctor araide, que la miró felizmente.

''q-que...ha...''

''estas bien ran, te vas a recuperar, has aguantado lo has conseguido tu solita..y bueno..con una pequeña ayuda de Kudo, que nos ha dejado muchísima sangre para ti..''

''shi-shini...chi?''

Ran se sonrojó un poco.

Kogoro y Eri entraron rápidamente a la habitación y abrazaron a Ran. Eri lloraba a cantaros..pero de felicidad. Kogoro no se lo podía creer..su hija estaba bien y todo gracias a ''shinichi kudo''. Sonoko y kazuha entraron tambien y no podía creerselo, todos arroparon a ran en felicidad..los pequeños detective boys tambien entraron, muy contentos, junto el doctor agasa. Entonces, de repente, cuando todos habían hablado un poco..salieron todos, (sonoko feliz y sonrojada) menos los padres de ran y el doctor agasa, y entonces...con ellos tres a un lado y el doctor araide...alguien se dejó ver entrando, era..SHINICHI! junto a sus padres, su madre le ayudaba a caminar..estaba algo cansado..y su padre le tomaba del hombro sonriente.

Una vez entro, salieron todos rapidamente, y los padres de shinichi, tras mirar a ran alegremente, salieron también salieron, dejándoles solos.

El encuentro fue algo precioso...Ran dirigió sentada en la cama su mirada a shinichi, que la miraba con ojos preocupados y con ojeras..símbolo de no haber estado durmiendo nada...

''shi..shinichi...wa...watashi...bueno...''

shinichi no podía esperar, y sin dejar ver su mirada, se acercó hacia donde estaba ran sentada, hacia su cama y se lanzó ecima suya(ella seguia sentado...abrazandole a el, que estaba de rodillas en la cama...ok?jeje..) Ran no sabía como reaccionar..sus manos aun no sabian que hacer..shinichi la estaba abrazando..cuando de repente..sintió algo extraordinario...algo frio que se pausaba en su cueyo..era..era una lagrima de shinichi? Shinichie staba llorando desesperadamente sobre su hombro..

''RAN RAN PENSABA QUE TE IBAS! ME IBA A MORIR! NO SABIA QUE HACER! NO PODIA RAN! RAN NO TE VALLAS NUNCA RAN NUNCA! NO DEJARE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI NUNCA MAS!''

A ran al oir estas palabras se le saltaron las lágrimas.( ahora poned secret of my Heart...jejeje)

Ran reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo abrazándole aun mas fuerte y acurrucándole mejor sobre su hombro..hecho que hizo que shinichi dejase de llorar algo sonrojado y sorprendido.

'' shinichi...arigato gozaimasu...''

shinichi raccionó al instante, y se separó de ella, colocándose justo en frente de su rostro, y retirando las lágrimas que esta tenía en su cara.

''nono tu no tienes que darme la gracias ran...no...ran...es que YO...ESQUE YO TE..( pausó..y continuó..decidido y seriamente..) ESQUE...yo te quiero mas que a nadie ran quiero estar toda mi vida contigo..porque estoy enamorado de ti ran...desde siempre''

Las palabras de shinichi hicieron que ran se sonrojase al oirlas...y sobretodo su rostro serio al decirlas.

''shinichi...''

Shinichi tomó el rostro de Ran con su mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha la colocaba tiernamente y muy despacio en su cintura..y ran colocó sus manos en el pecho de shinichi ...y...

La besó.

Shinichi besó a Ran tiernamente...muy tiernamente...y Ran le devolvió el beso tambien muy tiernamente..pero shinichi no aguantaba mas..lo habia pasado tan mal..que ahora tenerla ni siquiera sería suficiente. Así, shinichi separó los labios e Ran y su bso se volvió mas tierno aun, y ademas apasionado. Pasados unos minuto, su beso se rompio despacio...y los dos abrieron los ojos lentamente, algo sonrojados...

''s-shinichi...''

Shinichi no se podía contener..y se dispuso a volver a besarla..cuando de repente..la puerta se abrió de golpe!

Era el inspector megure, que venía a ver como estaba Ran, junto a Kogoro..pero la imagen que vieron fue totalmente difente a la que esperaban. La imagen a los ojos de kogoro y megure..fue de un shinichi SOBE LA CAMA DE RAN A POCOS MILÍMETROS DE SU ROSTRO...CON SU MANO EN LA CINTURA DE ESTA ¡!

Shinichi se llevó tal sorpresa que se calló de la cama golpeándose bien fuerte contra el suelo...jeje...( es que me lo imagino perfectamente..jeje)

_Continuara...OS GUSTO? Jejeje...el próximo lo voy a poner muy pronto..porque estoy de vacaciones...jejeje! ADEMÁS...el siguiente va a ser interesante..porque ...ya vereis! Jeje un beso REVIEWS!_


	8. come what may8

_CAPITULO OCTAVO: EL REENCUENTRO._

Shinichi se levanto corriendo del suelo y se puso firme...rojo como un tomate..mirando hacia el suelo y con un goterón enorme en la cabeza. Ran estaba también como un tomate...y kogoro estaba hecho una furia. Shinichi salió de la habitación precipitadamente...por el ladillo de la pared...

''_b-b-b-u-e-n-o que que me voy que ah ahora vengo n-ne?''_

_Kogoro no dijo ni una palabra..se quedó observándole con una miraba que realmente asustaba!_

Habían pasado ya dos días..y Ran se recuperaba energéticamente..ayudada por todos, para andar y para hacer los determinados ejercicios, y llego el día de ver los resultados...araide llamó a kogoro y a eri junto con ran para decirles como evolucionaba todo. El joven shinichi miró un segundo a kogoro...preocupado...y este habló...

''...anda...pasa tu también...¬¬ ''

Shinichi levantó la vista un poco...y miró algo extrañado a Kogoro..pero a la vez feliz..y tímidamente sin salir de su sorpresa dijo...:

''a-arigato gozaimasu Mouri-san''

Shinichi pasó, y se sentó al lado de Ran , sonriéndole algo sonrojado, y ella también le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada.

''buenos días a todos...''

el doctor Araide se dispuso a hablar.

''bien ran..has mejorado muchísimo..y en muy pocos días..aunque aun debes ir con cuidado..tu corazón se recupera poco a poco, y tus defensas van en aumento..solo te voy a recetar unas pastillas que debes tomarte todos los días y todo irá de bien a mejor..vale?''

''' en serio?'' dijo Ran contenta y feliz

''en serio Ran-chan..te vas a recuperar y podrás recuperar tu vida..'' (contesto Araide)

''entonces ran puede venir a casa ya?'' (pregunto eri kisaki)

''me temo que no tendré mas remedio que... darte el alta ran! Te echaré de menos ven a verme de vez en cuando no! - ''(Bromeó el doctor Araide)

Ran sonrió contenta junto a todos. Shinichi estaba muy contento..al fin todo estaba marchando bien.

''De-demo...''(dijo d repente Ran d euna manerá breve y timida)

''demo?'' (pregunto el doctor araide en señar de sorpresa, queriendo saber que iba a decir Ran)

''Demo...como salí doctor? Quiero saberlo..''

''uh? Ran?''( pensó shinichi)

''ah! ..Ran fue todo tu mérito y tus ganas de vivir..y también ayudó este chico, porque donó mucha sangre sólo para ti''

Ran se estremeció. Eri miraba a shinichi con alegría ..pensando que ese chico le había salvado la vida..y Kogoro...simplemente no le miró..pero pensaba que aunque le diese algo de rabia...tenía que aceptar que ese chico le había salvado la vida a su hija..y que después de todo...no era tan malo. Shinichi por su parte estaba algo sorprendido y algo ruborizado...mirando hacia el infinito..no sabía si mirar o no a Ran...pero se decidió a hacerlo tímidamente. Así, shinichi se volvió a mirar a Ran por un momento..y Ran le miró...con ojos muy brillosos..símbolo de la emoción tenida.

''shi-shi...shinichi..''

Shinichi entonces con valor y dejando de ruborizarse...miró a Ran con una pequeña sonrisa..y esta emocionada se la devolvió.

Y así fue..a Ran le dieron el alta y volvió a ir a su casa..y shinichi como no, al fin regresó a la suya propia, contento y satisfecho..pero algo exhausto..habían sido muchas emociones en poquísimo tiempo...

Al día siguiente..se dispuso al fin a ir al instituto.Salió de su casa muy temprano..como siempre...pero..algo faltaba..Ran no había ido a recogerle..como solía hacer siempre. Cuando llegó al instituto, Todo el mundo se quedó mirándole.

''Kudo! De vuelta?''

''jeje...ya ves...''

todos hablaban con el y se acercaban a preguntarle..pero el les solteó bien y se dirigió a su pupitre. Una vez allí...dejó su cartera, y levantó la vista buscando a ese ''alguien''...pero ese alguien no estaba... el pupitre de Ran estaba vacío...esperaba poder verla..pero había sido algo iluso porque como iba a ir a clase tan pronto no?

''_valla...tenía tantas ganas de ver a Ran..._''(pensó shinichi...serio...y tras esto se sentó y se echó sobre su maleta...CUANDO DE REPENTE...ALGUIEN LE PEGÓ EL LA CABEZA CON ALGO!)

''EH TU! Ya has vuelto? Que royo no? ¬¬ ''

Sonoko le había golpeado en señal de burla.

'' PE-PERO QUE! VAYA... U¬¬ Tu no cambiarás nunca ne? ''

''ejejejej..irás a ver a Ran no?''

''uhm...(shinichi se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de sonoko)….h-hai.(algo triste).''

''venga ya..si te mueres de ganas por verla eh!( dijo Sonoko pegándole en la espalda..hecho que hizo que en shinichi apareciera una cara como de odio..jejeje ''

De repente. Una voz desconocida se escuchó.

''EH EH QUIEN SE MUERE DE GANAS? EH KUDO POR KIEN TE MUERES DE GANAS DE KE? NO VES QUE FUERTE QUE FUERTE!''(DIJO UN COMPAÑERO DE REPENTE)

''EH EH NONO!''(Contesto shinichi nervioso perdido…mientras el rumor se extendía entre la clase…jeje..mirando a sonoko asi: ¬¬ )

Cuando dejaron de meterse con shinichi..sonoko se acercó a el.

''gomen-ne kudo-kun...solo quería atenuar el ambiente...aun estamos faltos de Ran verdad?''

''uhm? So-sono-ko...''

''mm…bueno..vuelvo a mi asiento…detectiviyo..matta neeee!''

''DE-DETE-CTI-VIYO?'' ¬ . ¬

Las horas de clases se hacían eternas..y shinichi estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana..pensando..y uno de los temas que toco pensar..fue el de...''y que les voy a decir ahora a ayumi, genta y mitsushiko? Porque..el profesor me llamo ayer y me dijo que no paran de preguntar por Conan...es algo que tendré que averiguarme luego...y Ai haibara? Tampoco sé mucho de ella...he estado demasiado metido en el tema de Ran claro..y ausente de todo lo demás...pero...y Ran estará mejor?...hoy no ha venido a clase pero...UH! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los pensamientos que atormentaban en cierto modo a Shinichi en este momento eran los mismo que le atormentaron la noche anterior...era el hecho de que...

''ME DECLARE A RAN Y LA BESE! LA BESE!''

Shinichi de repente se puso como un tomate ...y Sonoko desde su asiento le miraba algo asombrada y con una cierta sonrisa maléfica..jeje

Estaba atardeciendo y Shinichi se dirigía a su casa..cuando pasó por enfrente de la casa de Ran... Se quedó un momento parado mirándola..mientras el viendo acariciaba su cara. ''hum...''

Ran estaba en su cama, incorporada...estaba ya harta de estar siempre en cama..así que se levantó y se cambió de ropa..se quitó el pijama y se puso una falda y una camiseta blanca de escote de barca. Salió de su cuarto..pero en su casa no había nadie. Eri kisaki estaba de compras...y Kogoro había sido llamado para un caso al que, según el inspector Megure..shinichi no había querido asistir por estar en otras cosas...

(Chio-chan: que extraño no? Jaja pero es que shinichi estando ran como esta no la puede abandonarrrrrr)

''Dios mío'' (pensó Ran tocando de repente sus labios...)

w-w-watashi...

Ran lo recordaba todo..como shinichi le había dicho que la quería y como la había besado!..se habían besado! Y bueno..ahora cuando le vea como debería actuar! Que vergüenza..no!

''uhm...cuando le vea no sabré que hacer...aunque...la verdad es que ..me encantaría abrazarle.. pero...uhm...(ran se sonrojó mucho)...no he besado a nadie mas que a el pero...besaba tan bien..UY PERO QUE DIGO! (COMO UN TOMATE!)''

DING DONGGGGGG

El timbre sonó, Y ran fue a abrir..quien podría ser? Quizás Eri ya había vuelto de la compra..pero sería extraño porque no hacia mucho rato desde que se fue. Ran fue a abrir la puerta..para encontrarse frente a frente con shinichi, el cual, miró a Ran algo sonrojado , y esta igual..sorprendida pero contenta tímidamente sonrió y le dijo que pasase.

''shi-shinichi...valla que sorpresa no esperaba tu tu...visita..''

''b-bueno..quería saber si estabas bien Ran..OYE..TIENES FIEBRE? ESTAS MUY COLORADA ...AVER AVER...(dijo shinichi poniendo su mano en le frente de ran y en la suya a la vez..a lo golden aple...jeje)''

''Q-QUE! AH NONONO! si..estoy mejor...(Ran tomó la mano de shinichi y la apartó de su frente, en gesto de ''no te preocupes''..pero cuando los dos se dieron cuenta..sus manos estaban juntas sin saber como...hecho que hizo que los dos se sonrojases muchísimo y que Ran para romper el hielo se dirigiese hacia la ventana de la agencia y mirase tras ella..para seguir hablando pero ya con distancia..jeje)''

''Bu-bueno...no has ido al instituto y estaba..preocupado por eso he venido Ran-..''

''oh..b-bueno no te preocupes mañana iré!''( Ran se volvió, apoyándose en el cristal, de frente a shinichi que estaba mirándola de pie a una cierta distancia)

''v-veras Ran...yo...yo quería explicarte antes de nada...por...porque fue lo...lo de...''

''lo de conan?''

''uh...uh...si...bueno..siento que te enterases...de esa manera tan brusca pero..es que Ran me fue muy difícil, no podía dejar que te hiciesen daño..si sabías mi secreto..te hubieran atacado de lleno...y es algo que no podía consentir Ran...porque como tu..( paró un segundo)

Shinichi en este momento apartó su mirada de Ran..un poco sonrojado...(como en el capitulo que están en restaurante cuando el se le iba a declarar!) Entonces Ran siguió hablando para hacer que shinichi no se sintiese incómodo.

''n-no hace falta que ...es decir..que yo entiendo que lo hiciste para protegerme..y creo que en realidad siempre lo supe..pero..claro...me parecía algo absurdo y..bueno el caso es que ya no importa..pondré todas mis fuerzas por estar bien y porque todo vaya bien...''

shinichi estaba contento, y las palabras de Ran le emocionaban...pero se apresuró y dijo:

''Ran porque me cortas cuando intento decir ALGO IMPORTANTE?''

Ran se sonrojó

''no se..aquella vez en el restaurante no pude decírtelo..recuerdas?''

''en..en e restaurante?''

''si..pero..bu-bueno..iba a decirte lo mismo que te dije..el otro dia..que...''

Ran miró a shinichi de nuevo con ojos brillosos.

Shinichi se acercó a Ran y la abrazó, así sin mas. Ran se quedó paralizada por un momento...y a la vez contenta..shinichi la estaba abrazando ...por fin estaban juntos..era algo que casi no se podía creer...ademas el ya no se iría ..se quedaría con ella siempre...

'''no dejaré que nunca mas te pase nada (dijo shinichi en un tono severo y serio, mientras la abrazaba)''

''shi...shinichi'' (Ran se ruborizó..estaban tan abrazados como aquella vez en la obra de teatro..y Ran sentía el latir del corazón de Shinichi...y lo que más le hacía ruborizarse..era su olor...sinichi olía tan bien..siempre a limpio y puro y...UFFFFFFFFF)

''que pasa? Te has quedado dormida remolona?''(dijo de repente shinichi sin venir a cuento..hecho que hizo que Ran se pusiese de los nervios..shinichi siempre solía hacerla de rabiar!

''UUUUUUUUHYHHHHH TU ESTUPIDO DETECTIVE QUE DICES! (dijo Ran alejándose de Shinichi e intentando escapar...'

''he he ran espera ¡! Solo era una broma!''

Entonces Ran se volvió para replicarle..pero no le dio tiempo.

Shinichi puso una de sus manos en la barbilla de Ran, acercándose para besarla de nuevo. Ran cerró los ojos algo sonrojada...shinichi se le acercaba muy decidido y ya casi no ruboirizado...se ponía tan serio...

Se volvieron a besar. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ran..mientras que ponía sus manos en los hombros de este. Shinichi se volvía loco cuando besaba a Ran..no podía pensar en otra cosa..y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Primero...dulcemente, separó sus labios..y su beso volvió de nuevo a ser pasional pero a la vez tímido. De repente, Ran se separó lentamente de shinichi, abriendo al fin los ojos.

''sabes...besas ..muy bien shinichi! (dijo Ran algo colorada pero en tono burlesco)

''UH UH UH! (shinichi como un tomate )''

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta rápidamente, y shinichi se despegó de Ran al instante.

''QUE FUERTE!''(dijo Heiji hattori, que venía a ver como estaba Ran)

''N N NO ES LO QUE..LO QUE...VENIA A VER COMO SE ENCONTRABA y...! ûuuu ''

''YA YA...YA YA...''

Heiji bromeaba con shinichi, y detrás de el..alguien se dejó ver..era kazuha.

''heiji dejales ya!''

Los jóvenes estuvieron un rato en casa de Ran hablando, hasta que al fin kazuha y heiji se marcharon. Shinichi estaba tambien apunto de irse, y Ran le acompañó a la puerta.

Cuando shinichi iba a salir por la puerta, ran interrumpió:

''shinichi..espera!...po..podria ir a dar una vuelta contigo? Necesito salir..y que me de el aire..esperame un segundo me vestiré enseguida..les dejare una nota a mis padres seguro que no diran nada...ademas asi les dejo..solos y..''

''Pero ran estaras bien?''

''si porfavor..dejame ir contigo!''

''mm...bueno pero...el doctor agasa me ha dejado algo en mi casa y tengo que ir cuanto antes y..(me llamó ace un rato)''

''n-no me importa..te acompañaré a casa y luego si eso ya me acompañas tu..''

Shinichi asintió..después de todo no podía negarse a Ran.

Los dos iban por la calle mirando el cielo..la noche era preciosa y una luna inmensamente brillante brillaba en el cielo .Ran iba abrigada..con un abrigo rojo...andando mirando a la luna..pero de vez en cuando..miraba al chico que caminaba a su lado..a shinichi..que caminaba contento mirando hacia el frente..como ausente de todo...como contento y como neutral. Ran le miró atentamente..y sintió ganas de abrazarle..pero..seria correcto? Depuse de todo..ahora era...novios no? Entonces Ran se armó de valor..y fue acercando su mano a la suya..y la rozó, tomándola al caminar..para caminar juntos de la mano.

Shinichi iba mirando al frente contento, sin pensar en nada en concreto, cuando de repente..notó una mano cálida en la suya...sujetándole con ternura..que era? Miró sorprensdido a su mano..y vió la de ran cogiendo la suya. Shinichi se sorprendió al principio.

''r-ran..''

Después de su pequeña sorpresa y de sonrojarse un poco...su rostro cambió, y volvió a sonreir mirando al frente, cujetando ya tambien la mano de ran, contento y satisfecho..al fin estaba con Ran..y ya para siempre..juntos..su ran..solo para el.

Shinichi y ran llegaron a casa de shinichi, y en la puerta había una nota del profesor, que decía que no había podido dejarle al final el paquete..al parecer un nuevo invento..porque había dado algunos fallos.

''valla...después de haber venido hasta aquí y mira al final...''(sinichi lo dijo en voz alta..mientras sujetaba la nota con las dos manos y una cara en plan..goteron en mi cabeza!)

''uhm...(dijo Ran)

''ran? Que pasa? Daijobu?(dijo shinichi girándose al escuchar a rran como quejarse)

''n.-no...estoy bien..solo tengo algo de frio...:P ''

''oh ya te dije que te quedases en casa ran!Anda entra en mi casa que te preparo algo calentito y luego ya nos vamos vale?''(dijo sninichi sonriendo mientras abría la puerta de su casa)

Ran asintió pero algo colorada...era casi de noche y estaba entrando en casa de shinichi..porque no se ponia rojo el tambien? Que pasa que no se da cuenta de ''LA GRAVEDAD DEL ASUNTO''...?¿?...HOMBRES...

Ran entro a casa de shinichi, el cual salió corriendo tras colocarla sentada en su sofá.

''esperame un segundo te rpepararé algo caliente so desu?''

Dicho esto shinichi desapareció..mientras Ran le esperaba atenta...como tardaba algo, Ran se levantó del sofá..y empezó a dar vueltas por la casa de shinichi..que tan grande era. Subió despacio al piso de arriba y entro en la habitación de shinichi...en efecto olía a el..si se quedaba en esa habitación..sería como estar dentor de shinichi..rodeada de el. La habitación de shinihi no era muy grande..pero era acogedora. Hacía algo de frio..la ventana estaba abierta. Ran cerró la ventana cuidadosamente..y ..cautelosamente a la vez..se sentó sobre la cama de shinichi, tocando sus mantas..sintiendo su aura...cuando de repente shinichi entro.

''R-R-RAN? Qu que haces..aquí? (dijo shinichi algo rojo)''

''UM! U U LO SIENTO LO SIENTO SOLO ESTABA ..ESTABA...BUSCANDO...ALGO.ALGO ..APUNTES! LOS APUNTES DE HOY!''

shinichi la miró incrédulo..sabía que mentía..pero aun así, cogió los apuntes de su mochila y los dejó en su escritorio, diciéndole a ran que ahí los tenía.

''b-bueno...yo me voy ya porke..aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(Ran tropezó con una zapatiya de shinchi..desordenado! jeje..y shinichi la cogió por la cintura,para que nos e cayese.

''EH EH RAN! Cuidado podrías haberte hecho dañ----(shinichi no pudo acabar la frase…ran no había podido contenerse y le había vuelto a besar)

Shinichi entonces, incorporó a ran y le devolvió el beso...y se dejaron caer sobre la cama de shinichi, ran abajo y shinichi arriba, besándose tiernamente..hasta que shinichi rompió el beso.

''r-ran...''

''shinichi...''

Shinichi dejó de besarla y se separó algo de su rostro con una expresión de preocupación.

''qu-que te..pasa?''

''es...es que...(shiniichi apartó la vista por un momento de los ojos de ran) R-ran...yo...''

''d-daijobu(dijo ran convencida)''

Shinichi miró a Ran con una expresión de sorpresa, y siempre algo sonrojado como ella.

''...te quiero mucho''(dijo shinichi convencido)

''..yo..yo tambien te quiero mucho''

''es..estara bien..si..''(dijo shinichi timidamente)

Ran sonrió en respuesta.

''Entonces...puedo..?''

Ran volvió a asintir..

''Si..si en algun momento te molesta algo o...te duele avisame ..vale?''

Ran asintió de nuevo sonriendo siempre timidamente.

Ran y shinichi se sumieron el uno en el otro..y al fin lo hicieron..estaban haciendo el amor  (que bonitoooooo)

(chio-chan: yo no escribo lemons..lo voy a hacer en plan bonito jeje)

Tras un rato...Shinichi se colocó encima de Ran y dijo: ''iré depacio''

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...aquí se queda...en el próximo capitulo viene una conversación interesante por la mañana..y alguien se va a enterar de lo sucedido! UUUHHH...ya keda poco para terminar..gracias reviews ;)


	9. come what may 9

Chio-chan: Holaaaaaaaaa al fin el noveno..siento haber tardado..gomen.ne! un besito espero os guste..reviews ;)

_NOVENO CAPITULO: UN PEQUEÑO PARÉNTESIS_

Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana del cuarto de la casa de shinichi, despertando a la joven Ran por un momento, la cual abrió los ojos lentamente.

''uhm...uh...AHHHH (bostezo)''

Ran estaba cansada, cuando se dispuso a levantarse para ir al servicio, noto algo a su lado..algo que le impedía levantarse porque estaba abrazándole...era shinichi! Claro..ahora lo recordaba a todo. Ran miró a shinichi, el cual estaba encima suya dormido, con su cabeza en su regazo, y abrazado a ella tiernamente.

''shi...shinichi...''

Ran le miraba tiernamente sin cesar...parecía un niño pequeño..con todo el pelo revuelto y durmiendo como un angelito pequeño...

Ran le abrazó aun mas fuerte, contenta de al fin tenerlo a su lado..para ella.

Eran las doce de la mañana cuando el despertador de shinichi sonó frenéticamente. Shinichi se revolvió entre las sábanas...alzando una mano para apagarlo..y se mantuvo debajo d las sabanas durante unos instantes...asta que de repente, se noto demasiado ancho en la cama, y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia los lados de esta..faltaba algo..

''Ran?''

Shinichi no veía a Ran..donde estaba?

Shinichi se levantó corriendo y se puso sus pantalones, bajando buscando contento a Ran.

''RAAAN? RANN?''

ran no estaba? ..al llegar a la cocina..topo con una nota.. y algo sorprendido, la cogió y la leyó:

''Eres un dormilón marmota...además de pesado y obsesivo de misterios...me he ido a clase... a ver que excusa inventas para justificar las faltas! Pero..a pesar d todo...TK. Un beso!''

Shinichi puso su típica sonrisa con una gotita en la cabeza...

''PESADO Y OBSESIVO!''

Tras un momento de pequeño enfadadillo por los adjetivos..shinichi se detuvo en las palabras ''TK.'' ...TK...te ..te quiero?

Shinichi se sonrojó un poco...le parecía ver la cara de ran dibujada en el papel. Con el papel en la mano, subió las escaleras, y se tiró sobre su cama de nuevo, pegado a la almohada..oliéndola..(aun olía a ella)..y rememorando momentos...con el papel en la mano..

''Al fin todo va bien..al fin juntos..al fin...al fin...''

Millones de imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza..la noche anterior había sido..no se...espectacular! los sentimientos..las sensaciones...El dulce olor de Ran..sus caricias...su piel..su piel tan suave y delicada..habría estado bien? Es decir..le..había gustado a ella también no? Shinichi sabía que al principio..la dañó un poco pero...luego le dio la sensación totalmente contraria..el tenía grandes dotes de observación..pero en esos momentos no podía observar con claridad..era como si todos sus sentidos se hubiesen concentrado y se hubiesen rendido hacia una persona..hacia una única persona! Hecho que le parecía muy fuerte..que una chica..Ran..con solo un gesto fuese capaz de hacer sentir sentimientos tan fuertes...tan profundos...tan...placenteros.

De ran le gustaba todo...todo...

Pensando en tantas cosas, shinichi se volvió a quedar dormido.

Ran volvía del instituto, Había pasado pro casa para tomar sus medicinas..y por la mañana temprano se había ido a su casa para que su padre no notase su ausencia. Se dirigía al fin a casa de shinichi..tenía tantas ganas de verle..era como si no pudiese estar separada de el..su olor a limpio...sus caricias y sobretodo..su tacto..el tacto de shinichi..su delicadeza y su completo cuidado...solo pensarlo o recordarlo..o recordar sus labios acariciando los suyos junto a su lengua introduciéndose timidamente en su boca y fundiéndose con la suya...solo eso..la hacia estremecerse y ponerse como un tomate..

Mientras Ran se dirigía a casa de shinichi pensando en estas cosas..notó un pequeño dolor en el corazon.

''uh...uh...valla...tranquilidad Ran..tranquila..despacio..''

Ya estaba mejor..pero aun debía andarse con cierto ojo..no quería llegar a preocupar a nadie tanto como les había preocupado antes.

Ran llegó a casa de Shinichi..llamó a la puerta pero nadie le abrió ésta..y Ran se preocupó...acaso shinichi no estaba o había pasado algo? Ran entró, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, y buscó a shinichi. Finalmente, subió a la habitación de este, y , para su sorpresa , ahí estaba shinichi! DORMIDO! AUN DORMIDO? POR DIOS! Ran se acerco a el..era tan tierno..y entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, hecho que hizo que shinichi abriese poco a poco los ojos, para ver a ran super cerca de el con una tierna mirada, hecho que automáticamente hizo que este se sonrojase un poco.

''R-r-ran..''

''duermes mucho shinichi! Ya he vuelto del instituto!''

(dicho esto se separo un poco de la cara de este, incorporándose y sentándose sobre la cama, mientras shinichi hacía lo mismo, se incorporaba.)

'uh-..uh ran! Porque no..no me despertaste habríamos ido juntos!''

''esque estabas tan mono..''

''mo..mo..mono? ( se sonrojó aun mas)''

''ha..hai..''

shinichi miró a Ran, y tras unos segundos, tras ver su timida sonrisa, shinichi se puso serio y abrazó a Ran, sorprendiéndose esta.

''No...no te vayas quédate aquí conmigo siempre...anda..''(dijo shinichi en un tono muy tierno...ran muy sonrojada!)

''shi..shinichi...''

''me alegro tanto de que estes aquí conmigo Ran!''

En ese momento ..los dos se miraron...shinichi solo estaba durmiendo en slips...jaja(que sexyyyyyyyyyyyy) y ella estaba con el uniforme..y shinichi empezó a besarla de nuevo, bajando sus manos hacia su cintura y cada vez apasionándose mas..Ran se dejaba llevar..pero...dijo en un momento:

''shinichi! Shinichi es..es tarde tengo que volver a casa o papa...''

''no no..''

shinichi seguia tocándola lentamente..la cintura...luego los pechos...mas tarde un poco por la espalda...por donde termina la espalda...siempre sin desnudarla aun..simplemente notando su cuerpo..su presencia...y Ran se dejó llevar por el...tocando y acariciando su pelo..su pecho..asi hasta que shinichi hechó a Ran sobre su cama ..(estaban asta ahora sentados) y el sobre ella...cuando entonces...los dos oyeron un portazo..pararon en un momento y miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación...con unos ojos algo sorprendidos..y ...se dieron cuenta de que había tres chicos mirándoles fijamente..AYUMI,GENTA Y MITSUSHIKO!

'' AHA AHAHAH AHAHAHA! ( los dos chicos, shinichi y ran se separaron al instante..y shinichi se volvió a caer de la cama del susto..pero para el lado d la ventana...es decir...que no le vieron en slips jeje..y Ran como un tomate que no sabía que decir.''

'' HERMANA RAN? Q...que...(dijo ayumi algo sonrojada..bajo la atenta y sonrojosa mirada de mitsushiko y genta) que..que conan...que...que...)

''QUE PASA CHICOS? SHINICHI ESTAS AHÍ ARRIBA? (el doctor agasa subió ..y de repente..vió a ran algo despeinada en la cama de shinichi roja como un tomate y con ojos de puntitos..

''oh..r-ran-chan? Que?''

De repente, shinichi se asomó desde el suelo..levantando su cabeza por encima de la cama.

''N N NO ES LO QUE PARECE!''

El doctor agasa cerró la puerta rápidamente algo colorado y cogió a los tres chicos asi empujándoles por la espalda..obligándoles a bajar..

''B B BAJAD ANDA ANDA! QUE AHORA BAJARA SHINICHI! VENGA BAJAD!''

Mientras bajaban...se oían comentarios de estos como..:

Mitsushiko: ''que estaban haciendo?''

genta: ''no se...supongo que esas cosas son de mayores!''

ayumi: ''ah...ah pero...que raro no?''

Shinichi se vestía lo mas rápido que podía ..y ran se moría de la vergüenza..

''Y-Y-YO ME VOY SHINICHI! YA NOS VEMOS EN EL INSTITUTO!''

''N N NO RAN NO! ESPERA NO! SI SE IRAN EN SEGUIDA QUEDATE RAN!''

''SUELTAAAAAA QUE VERGÜENZA! TODO A SIDO CULPA TUYA!'

''CUL---CULPA MIA?''

''SI! POR NO HECHAR LA LLAVE DE TU CASA! QUE TIPO DE PERSONA NO HECHA LA LLAVE DE SU CASA!''

''PERO QUE DICES! ES TU CULPA POR ENTRAR Y NO CERRAR!''

''_ejem...''_

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de discutir al escuchar un ''ejem'' de debajo de las escaleras...procedente de la boca del doctor Agasa...y escuchando esto..al fin se dispusieron a bajar...

Los niños estaban sentados en el sofá de casa de shinichi..y Agasa estaba junto a ellos. Cuado shinichi y ran bajaron...se pusieron super nerviosos...y Ran...dijo...:

''BUENO ME AMRCHO ME ESPERA MI PADRE EH? ADIOS!''

''EH E ESPERA RAN!''(dijo shinichi sin éxito...ran se fue pitando...y entonces..shinichi tuvo que volver su mirada hacia los tres niños que le miraban atentamente..y al doctor Agasa..que si que sabía bien lo que había dicho.''

''e e em..bu bueno!1 pues...decidme que queriais? Ajajajajajajaaja (goteron en su cabeza!)''

ayumi se dispuso a hablar...

''ejem...pu pues...veras..es...es.sober conan-kun..nosotros..queremos saber ..''

(shinichi al escuchar el nombre de conan se quedó perplejo..es verdad que se le había olvidado que tenía que decirles alguna excusa para la marcha de conan! Cuando se dispuso a contestarles..algo le interrumpió)

shinichi: ''e em...conan..vereis el..''

HOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA CARIÑO!

(una mujer se abalanzó sobre shinichi..era yukiko!)

(ayumi y los chicos se quedaron cortados)

''MA MA MAMA!''

''que pasa que ya nos has olvidado ?'' (dijo yusaku sonriendo)

''papa! Mama! Que que haceis aquí vosotros?''

Agasa: es lo que te venía a decir...ejem...(pensó agasa..)

''pues esta claro hemos venido a pasar unos dias con nuestro querido hijooooo(dijo yukiko contenta)''

''PE PERO QUE DECIS!''

''ANDA ANDA NO PROTESTES Y AYUDANOS CON LAS MALETAS! (dijo yusaku)

''yo? Que dices paso!''

''por cierto hijo...que le pasa a Ran...la hemos visto salir de aquí roja comom un tomate..tiene fiebre o algo? Y tu que haces asi? Estas hecho una pena!''

''UAHEOHEOAHEAUUEí roja como un tomate..tiene fiebre o algo? Y tu que haces asi? Estas hecho una pena!''

''UAHEOHEOAHEAUUEIHAUIEHAUIEH ESPERA QUE OS SUBO LAS MALETAS! (dijo shinichi eufóricamente..y de un brinco cogió las maletas y desapareció escaleras arriba el solo con todas las maletas!)

CHIO-CHAN: FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...SIENTO MUCHO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA TAN CORTO..PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS..QUE SI ES CORTO ES PORQUE EL SIGUIENTE LO PONGO PRONTO.(AUN FALTA MAS GENTE PO APARECER..EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO! Y ESTARA MUY CHULO..)UN BESO!


	10. capitulo decimo come what may

''_MAS DESPEDIDAS...''_

Chio-chan.: hola! Prometí acabar el fic ya..pero esque no tengo tiempo! Asi que como no he podido acabarlo...escribo el final en varios pequeños trozos..y aquí os pongo otro para que al menos publike algo esta semana...eske sino..prometo no tardar tanto en terminar! Sorry UUUU ( se q es corto..pero q ya os digo q esk stoy dividiendo el final..no os preocupeis q el siguiente es largo y ya final...esk keria aclarar el tema d sishio y los detective boys)

Shinichi bajó de nuevo las escaleras. Sus padres estaban arriba colocando cosas..y ademas..el tenia algo importante que hace. Se sentó junto a los tres chicos y les miró fijamente, mientras el doctor agasa desaparecía por un momento.

Ayumi rompió el silencio..

''esto...shi..shinichi-ni-chan..Conan-kun ya no viene al colegio y...y tampoco esta en su casa...queremos que nos ayudes..a buscarlo oh..

''ayumi...(dijo shinichi interrumpiendo a la chica..y mirando tambien a genta y mitsushiko..que tambien mantenían una mirada triste como la de ayumi)''

''uh...''

''veréis..Conan...os ha dejado algo''

Shinichi se elvanto yy fue hacia la cocina..para coger una notas que claro..(el mismo había escrito).

Se vovió a aproximar a los chicos y se la dio minuciosamente..y los tres se acercaron y leyeron:

''Eh..me hechais de menos? No me ire muy lejos..pero..podréis buscarme cuando tengais 16 años..entonces os daré mas pistas sobre todo..todo el tiempo pasado con vosotros ha sido estupendo..pero me requieren asuntos..''

La carta continuaba..y ellos seguían leyendo. A ayumi alguna lagrima que otra se le escapaba...pero los tres lo leían con resignación.

Cuando los tres chicos se había calmado..se llenaron de valor..pensando hacerse muy fuertes para que cuando fuesen mayores..descubir donde estaba conan y que pasó realmente..y ser unos buenos detectives! Se fueron acompañados por el profesor Agasa..que antes de irse..le echó una mirada en plan...''daijobu...son muy listos y estaran bien''

Shinichi estaba agotado..lo unico que queria ahora era dormir y dormir..y ya era muy de noche. Se dispuso a ir a su cuarto..pero yukiko y yusaku le interrumpieron:

''EEEEHHHH CARIÑO! VAMOS A CENAR FUERA QUIERES?''

''...Estoy agotado..(dijo shinichi adelantándose a ellos en dirección a su cuarto) ..otro dia'' (shinichi entro en su cuarto)

yusaku y yukiko s emiraron extrañados..

Ran estaba ya por fin en su casa..en su cama..pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Que eran ahora ella y shinichi? Eran..novios! esque...la idea le sonaba tan extraña...sin embargo era lo que ella siempre había soñado. El dulce olor de shinichi..su pelo limpio y suave y su tacto la hacía estremecerse..sobretodo..el recuerdo de sus labios cálidos..

Cuando estaba para dormirse..algo la molestó..un pitido..era..un mensaje? Ran miró su movil algo nerviosa...

''sera..de...shinichi?''

Cogió, como digo, el movil y leyó un mensaje que, efectivamente era de shinichi.

''Siento lo de mis padres y...bueno..lo de los chicos...fue mi culpa debí cerrar con llabe..no te enfades conmigo ..vale? vale? Mañana pasaré a por ti para dar una vuelta..como es domingo tenemos el dia libre no? Y nada de asesinatos..lo prometo!.''

Ran miró el mensaje algo sorprendida..era de su shinichi..invitándola a pasar el dia siguiente juntos! No era maravilloso? Ella y el juntos..todo un dia..como antes..pero encima ahora de novios...lo dicho..genial. Con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro..se dispuso a dormir..contenta...después de contestarle el mensaje a shinichi claro.

Shinichi miró ansioso el movil esperando algun toque en señal de mensaje..que al fin llegó.

''Ok..te espero, mi maniaco de los detectives ..XXX...(leyó)...MANIACO? UUUUUUUUHHH ESPERA...''MI'' MANIACO? HUM...HUM...UN MOMENTO! QUE SON LAS ''X''! ME LO QUERRÁ EXPLICAR ALGUIEN ALGUN DIA!...MMM''

tras esta pequeña rabieta...se dispuso a dormir también..pero algo le molestó. La ventana estaba abierta...el no la había cerrado? Se dispuso a hacerlo..cuando de repente..notó una presencia dentro de su habitación..se dio la vuelta rápidamente y entonces...vió algo que le dejó pálido..era...era...SISHIO?

''hola...kudo-kun...nos vemos al fin..sin mascaras no?''

shinichi sonrió decidido..mirando a sishio a través de la oscuridad.

'' jeje...quien iba a pensar que entrarias asi a mi cuarto..esque te crees kid o ke?''

''bah...que dices..yo he entrado por la puerta...estaba sin la llave hechada ¬¬ nunca se me ocurriria entrar por tu estupida ventana!''

''NANI! UUUUUUU SE ME HA VUELTO A OLVIDAR! GGRRR PERO BUENO Y PAPA Y MAMA QUE! ELLOS NO CIERRAN LA PUERTA O QUE!''

''JE...deja de lamentarte anda..he venido solo para depedirme...''

''uh?''

''Me voy lejos..quiero estar alejada de Japón lo mas posible..necesito olvidar y..''

''tu me hniciste el antídoto a toda prisa para que pudiese estar con Ran cuando...estaba tan mal verdad? ''

'' oh? ...je( dijo sishio bajando la mirada) Si tu eres feliz..yo lo soy y...Ran es importante para ti.''

''q-...sishio...tu..''

''bueno..basta de chachará..esto no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver...ya tendrás noticias mias...señor detective... ( dijo sishio guiñándole un ojo dispuesta a irse por la puerta d su cuarto..por donde había entrado vaya..jeje)''

''jeje...sí ... pero..no te vayas sin dejarme decirte antes...ARIGATO...ARIGATO –GOZAIMASU...''


	11. aproximandonos al final

Domingo... 11 : 15 de la mañana.

Ran estaba en su casa..acababa de salir de la ducha y ahora estaba vistiéndose..que se ponia? Uf..cada vez que salía con shinichi..era lo típico...que me pongo? Porque claro..tenia que estar muy guapa!

'uh uh...maldición..no se que ponerme! Que me pongo que que!''

Kogoro se acerco al cuarto de Ran.

''OI RAN! OI! QUE ME VOY A COMPAR MAS CERVEZA…QUE HAHORA VENGO…………''

Ran asintió con un ''hai''..pero sin atender mucho a lo que su padre le había dicho..ella seguía sumida en su armario..jeje. Dicho esto..se percató de que en su armario había un gel que Sonoko le había regalado en su cumpleaños..''fruta de la pasión! Vuelve loco a tu chico! (típico regalo de sonoko)..y Ran algo sonrojada pensó...''mmm..e ..bueno..v voy a probarlo! .

Shinichi caminaba hacia casa de Ran..con unos vaqueros ,una camisa blanca y una chaqueta beig por encima. Iba muy wapo! ( ) .

''MM...(miraba las flores de cerezo..que ya caían de sus árboles) ...realmente tengo muchas ganas de ver a Ran... ... ...MUCHAS! (echó a correr dirección casa de Ran ..cuando al doblar la esquina tropezó con alguien..

''AAAAHHH LO LO SIENTO YO NO...UHY UH UH UH U!''

shinichi había tropezado con kogoro en la misma esquina de casa de Ran! Que suerte la mia..ajaja (pensó) ... Kogoro le miró con sus típicos ojos de un poco de odio..jeje

''Baka..aver si miras por donde vas...detectiviyo...''

''( ahaha detectiviyo? ) Lo lo siento!''

''donde vas con tanta prisa? Eh? Eh? (dijo kogoro acercándose minuciosamente al rostro de shinichi) ''

''UH UHU ..v v voy a dar una vuelta..ajajajajaaja! es es es que ..( UNA EXCUSA..UNA EXCUSA RAPIDO SHINICHI UNA EXCUSA...AH! ) voy a recoger a conan de unas practicas..porque sus padres han venido a buscarle para volver al fin a casa!''

''C-conan?''

Shinichi se quedó extrañado ante la expresión de Kogoro..

''pues cuando le veas..dile que al menos venga a despedirse...''

Shinichi miró a kogoro..y soltó un tímido ''hai''..después de todo..Kogoro y el habían vivido muchas cosas juntos cuando el era pequeño..y a pesar de sus broncas y de todo lo demás..en los casos serios siempre habían tenido un cierto vínculo..la verdad es que el padre de Ran era un gran tipo..exceptuando el alcohol los juegos ...etc etc..jeje..pero cuando Ran había estado mal..le dejó pasar a él el primero..

Los pensamientos de Shinichi se interrumpieron cuando Kogoro le cogió por un segundo de los cueyos de su chaketa y le levanto un poco..

''CUIDADITO CON LO QUE LE HACES A MI HIJA...ESTARE OBSERVANDOTE MUUUY DE CERCA... (dijo kogoro con un tono serio..ya sabéis como es..con esos ojillos recelosos y esa sonrisa malévola..jejeje)

''EAIOJOAIJEOAIJEOIAE!''

Kogoro soltó a Shinichi y siguió su camino. Shinichi cambió su expresión a una expresión también recelosa...

''b-bbaka! ''

Shinichi llegó al fin a la oficina Mouri..que extraño le parecía estar allí así...siendo shinichi..después de todo allí había vivido durante mucho tiempo siendo Conan. Shinichi subió las escaleras..y llamó a la puerta.

Nadie contestaba..Shinichi preocupado pensando que algo le había podido pasar a Ran , sacó la llave que estaba escondida donde el sabía..después de todo el había sido Conan..y entró precipitadamente buscando a Ran. Ran! Ran? Raaaaaaaan! (ya preocupado) Busco en todas partes, menos en el cuarto baño, y ya preocupado, pensando que algo malo o terrible podría aberle pasado a Ran, entro corriendo al baño, abrió ola puerta rápido y se encontró a Ran, con una pequeña toalla simplemente puesta saliendo del baño.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAQEJOAJEOUIAJOEUIJOASEJ'

''TU TU PERVERTIDO! F FUERA DE AQUI !''

''AAA HHHH NO RAN RAN NO ES LO QUE PARECE YO YO SO! SOLO ESTABA!''

Los dos se pusieron como un tomate y shinichi cerrando un poco los ojos se dispuso a salir de cuarto de baño..pero al estar tan nervioso tropezó con el jabón del suelo y se cayó, pegándose un buen golpe..Y ran al estar también tan nervioso se cayó al intentar echarle todo colorada sobre el.

Los dos se miraron por un momento..era una situación muy embarazosa! Ran estaba con uns simple toalla de baño sobre shinichi toda empapada de agua y encima..con el gel ese extraño ya puesto! Jaja...

Ran miró un segundo a los ojos a shinichi...le quería rechistar y levantarse..pero..al mirarle a los ojos..se quedó como siempre..super atontada..como si estuviese bajo un hechizo..y en un momento..recordó lo que los dos vivieron hace unas dos noches por primera vez..

A shinichi le pasó igual..la sensación de tener a Ran encima suya..con una toalla simplemente puesta..y encima ese…que es ese olor ? (se pregunto shinichi)...huele..huele como a frutas exóticas...en plan..excitante...P PERO BUENO ESTA CHICA QUE QUIERE MATARME!

'R-RAN...(dijo shinichi sumido en los ojos de ran) y yo..( dios mío ran...sal de donde estas oh ..oh no respondo de mis actos! ...)

''shinichi-kun...''

Cuando los dos se disponían a besarse..y a otras cosas...jeje ( ya sabéis)..de repente...una voz irrumpió.

''AAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

'S S SONOKOOOOOOOO!''( exclamaron los dos a la vez)

Sonoko estaba paralizada en el cuarto baño mirándoles..cuando de repente puso una de sus sonrisas…

''ya ya me voy! Tranquilos! Os dejo en vuestras cositas de llegar a la supremacía de amor y esas cosas..pero que descarados! Wajaja!''

''SONOKO! NON OI ES LO QUE PIENSAS! EL SE TROPEZO Y Y...AAAAAAAA (dijo ran levantándose del suelo rápidamente(shinichi también se levanto...)

''s-----SAL DE AQUÍ!1''

Shinichi salió corriendo del cuarto de baño..mientras Ran quedaba dentro con su ropa..dispuesta a vestirse y..quitándosele la vergüenza sufrida...

''dios estoy loca! Y si hubiese sido mi padre! HABRIA MATADO A SHINICHI!''

En el salon..shinichi esperaba sentado a Ran..pensando EN QUE...

''ODIO A SONOKO...''

sonoko le miraba con una sonrisiya muy mona..

''ejeje...''

''DE QUE SE SUPONE QUE TE RIES..YA TE HE EXPLICADO LO QUE HA PASADO!''

''no no..de nada de nada..bueno..solo venia a traerle a Ran esto..(dejo en la mesa unos apuntes) yo me voy ya...HO HO HO!''

dicho esto..desapareció.

''Baka..''

Ran salió al fin del baño..ya vestida con unos pantalones baqueros cortos (como los de kazuha en la obra de teatro de Ran que hacia de princesa) y una camiseta atada al cuello roja..

Shinichi se levantó del sofá..y miró asombrado a Ran..que staba realmente guapa..

¡¡q que estas mirando! Q que apsa! Va vamonos no?''

''ah ah! Hai!''

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa de Ran y empezaron a andar .

''donde quieres ir ran?''

''uh...pues...TROPICAL LAND!''

''tro-pical land?''

''si…t.tengo un mal recuerdo de allí y quiero borrarlo por uno ..bueno..en el que no desaparezcas...(dijo ran algo triste mirando a l suelo)''

''Ran..''

Shinichi se colocó justo delante de ran, y levanto su rostro..lo cual causo sorpresa en Ran. Le sonrió dulcemente cogiendo la mano derecha de Ran y dijo:

''daijobu...vamos a pasarlo en grande..y no t epreocupes porque no te dejaré sola nunca mas! Incluso si muero..estaré contigo!''

Ran le miró con ojos muy grandes..y con las lágrimas saltadas...pero las palabras de shinichi la reconfortaron..y .apretó la mano de shinichi, sonriendo. Tras esto, los dos jóvenes retomaron su camino..esta vez cogidos de la mano..algo sonrojados..

Fin de este capitulo..el siguiente ya será el último...tendremos boda? Hijos? Como se tomaran la posible boda los padres? Jo jo jo…kogoro! Bueno bueno..eso lo sabremos la semana q viene jeje! Un beso gracias lectores...reviews! ( e puesto este capitulo antes porke el otro me parecía corto)


End file.
